


Fate/TR 第三卷 大江东去

by Hi_ganKotoba (Hi_ganBanana), Rhodododendron (Hi_ganBanana)



Category: Chinese History RPF, Chinese Mythology, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto
Genre: Assassin-貂蝉？王昭君？杨贵妃？西施？——？——？——？, Caster - 寒浞？韩漪？, F/M, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms References, Gen, Grand（？）Archer - 后羿, Grand（？）Saber - 欧冶子, Holy Grail War (Fate), Rider- 孙武（舞）, 圣杯战争, 威伯韦尔维特, 异域的Saber - 杜甫？李白？, 格蕾 - Freeform, 莱妮丝埃尔梅罗
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 46,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hi_ganBanana/pseuds/Hi_ganKotoba, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hi_ganBanana/pseuds/Rhodododendron
Summary: 不断轮回的执念代代叠加的宿怨事情的原委，事件的始作俑者。Lancer已经消失，Rider合战篇的结局是什么异域的Saber是如何存在于此，他的真实身份是什么Archer的愿望，Caster和他又有什么渊源多数的谜团将由埃尔梅罗二世揭开。Lostbelt （？）- A.D. 2034（？）特异点 （？）- 神州————？本卷的第一章既是伏笔也是呼应之前的内容，风格会有些不太一样P.S. 如果喜欢前两卷内容的话，后续的剧情将会更精彩（应该）P.P.S 如果写的如预期一样好，能和fgo的部分主线内容接轨





	1. 雪融清梦

若干年前，那人捧着一颗劣质的种子，将它埋在黄土之中。

春去秋来，夏走冬至。

本不应发芽的小小种子破开土壤，伸展出了翠绿的嫩芽，绽放出本不应拥有的生机。

又是无数个季节的更替，那一株比蜷缩起来的含羞草还要脆弱的嫩芽已经长成了一棵小树，寥寥几片绿色的树叶点缀着纤细的树枝。

“‘我’的意义是什么，你愿意告诉我吗？”

“快些长大茁壮吧，到时会有好多话对你说呢。”

那人似在自言自语。多年如一日地为小树浇水。

周围的植物枯萎后复苏，昙花一现的生机之后便再度回归寂静。比灌木丛还要矮小的小树终于长大，茂密的树叶已经能够遮挡阳光，强壮的树枝向天空伸展。

“我已经长大，我的意义究竟是什么？”

“见证生命的变化，‘善意’存在的证明。”

“。。。？”

众多的花草树木早已经历了无数的生死轮回。唯有那曾经的小树长成的参天大树，不曾受这法则影响。

树上那如夜空中漫天繁星的点点粉色印证着花季的到来。

飘落的花瓣落在地上，层层叠叠，许是这树本就生长在这漫山遍野的桃花之中。

“无始本无终，错过了，哪世秋冬。  
无为无不为，冷落了，何时初衷。”

虽然最终似是而非地领悟了那人话语背后的玄机，那人却已然不知所踪。

——————————————————————————————————————————————

“啊！”

真实感渐渐返还至自己的意识和身体之中，尽管微弱，但也让晓雪明白方才的经历不过是梦境罢了。

虽然是一个奇怪的至极的梦，但是那种身临其境的感受，让她分不清究竟何者才是现实，何者又是梦境。

等等。  
这里不是，不是小镜面世界中的卧室。  
连‘这里’这一词汇都并不准确，因为她并不在任何地方。

睁不开沉重的眼皮，不如说，根本不知道自己的眼睛是否是睁开的。

什么都没有的纯白世界，这是她从梦中醒来后，唯一能确信的事情。

呼哧。呼哧。呼哧。

是牛吃草咀嚼的声音。

并不是声音传到了耳中，而是这一信息本身出现在了她的脑海中。

没有想要挣扎，在这奇异的处境中，晓雪没有萌生恐惧，反而十分平静。

她不自觉地数着那不断的‘声音’。

铛。

这次是撞钟的声音。

在第一百二十七次之后，钟声每隔四次便又会响起，既不是震耳欲聋的巨大声响，又不是来自无法察觉的遥远声源。

两千三百零一次之后，在宣纸上运笔的沙沙声融入了这个奇特的‘空间’。

‘消失’的‘视觉’重新被赋予。

清新的空气填满了鼻腔，不用其他的方式，便可感觉到无限的生机。

眼前出现了一望无际的辽阔草原，晓雪坐起身，注视着这个除了生机，一无所有的世界。

呼哧。呼哧。

身后是一头看似普通的青牛，它从未停止咀嚼，却也从没有俯首啃食。

在一棵柳树下，是一个男人，正在书案上写着什么，或是画着什么，却怎么也看不清他的面孔。

铛。

在目光触及到他的身影的一瞬，她的胸口一痛，直击心房的。

逐渐缩短的距离让她看清，男人的长发已经花白，甚至眉毛也是一样雪白，一尘不染，露出的手臂和脸颊却如白玉一样完美无暇，没有一丝皱褶。  


‘仙人’

这是浮现在脑海中的第一个词汇。

她虽然不知道他的真实身份，却发自内心的想要靠近，此刻的她还不知道是源于趋于本能的熟悉之感。

“怎么哭了？”

语气虽然温柔至极，却没有感情的波动，像是忘记了似的。

男人的话提醒了晓雪，她甚至没有发觉眼角溢出的泪水早已滑落脸颊，滴在了野草的嫩芽上，宛如晨曦下的露珠。

“师傅？”

不会有错的，虽然他已经满头白发，但是他的面庞，音容笑貌是无论如何也不会认错的。

他并没有像之前那样纠正晓雪的称呼，但也没有回应的意思。

他甚至没有抬头，只是从容不迫且专注的继续在宣纸上画着一幅肖像。

千言万语汇集在嘴边，却无法将它们提炼成一个完整的句子或是问题。

晓雪很想不顾一切扑到他的怀里，但终究还是选择坐在了他的对面，静静的等候。

这幅肖像画只有轮廓，没有细节，并非是为了艺术创作，而是他根本无法绘制轮廓以外的东西，完全地‘失去’了这一能力。

单从衣物和身体的曲线来看，应该是一位女性，但所着并非现代衣物，她也无法下定论。

“庄生晓梦迷蝴蝶，望帝春心托杜鹃。”

看着晓雪疑惑的表情，男人并不意外。

“此地存在于‘形’，‘真’，‘理’的边界之外，你我皆非实物，最为相近的解释，应该便是‘梦境’。你醒来后不会有任何相关的记忆，此刻的任何感受都是多余。”

她不想打断他，想要听他说更多的话，生怕万一停下，便是永远。

“是师傅将我引到这里的吗？”

男人缓缓摇头，又微微颔首。

“是我，也不是我。冯谖身体中本属于我的魔术回路，在战斗中被激发出了相当的力量，引起了共鸣，使我与现实世界的联系重新建立。”

“重新建立？在这之前是被切断了吗？”

“不错，我本以为，对圣杯战争的干预引起了阿拉亚和盖亚的反制效果，所以才将我从现实世界中剥离。”

相关的深奥知识是晓雪并不擅长的领域，而这又是无法带走的东西，无法将这一信息记下来询问姜望。

“不仅是从物理上的剥离，更是从心理上的隔绝，在这与所有世界都阻断了的地方，能够看清所有的事与物。与所有事的联系都同样紧密，一样疏离，对所有事都漠不关心。”

还是听不懂，此刻唯一能想到的，就是要拯救眼前不知已经历了何种沧桑的男人。

“晓雪，你想听故事吗？”

也许是这本不应发生的团聚，也许只是盖亚或阿拉亚的纰漏，感情的萌芽再次在他心中出现。

这次，是从小便十分熟悉的语气，再次听到好像又回到了年幼的那段时光。

“好呀。”

连喉头发出的声音都带着一丝稚气。

——————————————————————————————————————————————

很久很久以前，有一个被仇恨吞噬的少年。

他曾经是一国的贵族，相邻国家的君王将少年的国家吞并，而且带走了无数人的生命，少年的父亲，少年的君主，还有数不清的百姓。

少年没日没夜的思考着如何报仇，不停寻找着能人义士，帮助实行自己的计划。

最终，他找到了一个大力士，埋伏在王回城的半路上。

尽管计划周密，但是王幸运的逃走了，少年的计划失败了。

少年没有放弃，他继续谋划着下一个方案，继续找寻着有能之人。

许多年后，少年找到了一位可以侍奉的贤良之主，和他一同完成了对王的暴政的反抗，虽然路途坎坷，有了许多新的敌人，但是，对王的复仇已经完成。

初破王城之时，他尚没有从仇恨的怒火中解放，甚至到处寻找他的后人，想要以彼之道，还施彼身，以此来泄愤。

‘欸欸欸，别别别呀，这么漂亮的姑娘你不要，让寡人收了做妾也好啊，你可别滥杀无辜。’

‘她身上有嬴政的孽种，今日不除，日后定为祸患。’

啪。

‘你小子猪油蒙了心了，你让老子一路大费周章地这么过来了，到头来你自己欺负别人的孤儿寡母，和嬴政那老小子有什么区别？！’

他说的并没有错，长大后的少年幡然醒悟，他收起了手中的佩剑，安排人手将她送离了咸阳城，以免有人像自己一样找她的麻烦。

‘大王，您怎么在这里，后宫之地早已被萧大人画为安置前朝女眷之所，不妥，不妥呀！’

‘咳咳，寡人只是来随便看看，顺道问她们一些前朝秘辛。’

‘大王若是有心征求美女，以后有的是机会，您若执意现在执行，万一走漏了风声，惹怒了霸王，莫说关中。。’

‘樊哙！放你的屁，这道理老子会不知道吗，这番话刚才子房早就告诉老子了。’

——————————————————————————————————————————————

十几天前便已经入冬，只是迟迟没有下雪。

‘子房，你看，这景色多美啊。’

突如其来的鹅毛大雪，像是要把之前的份一齐补上似的。

‘大王，樊将军。。’

‘哎，过去的事就别提了。’

‘恐怕有损大王威望。’

‘连你也要在我面前整这些虚的？天下谁不知道老子风流，多它一件不多，少它一件不少，随它去吧。’

‘那么，王后。。’

‘呃呃呃呃呃呃。。。’

他终于从复仇的业火之中被拯救。

但是，随着肩上的担子突然一轻，压抑已久的病情突然爆发，原来他早已积劳成疾。

于是，他离开了所事之君主，回到了故乡养病。

机缘巧合之下，他结识了某位神秘人，在他的帮助下治好了自己的绝症。

不久之后，他受到了命运的感召，他看到了某个仪式造成了世界的毁灭，为了阻止这一事件，他将余生投入到其中。

“第一次，几乎没有任何意外的，他失败了，第二次因为能力的不足，第三次。。。”

“第五百六十七次，他弄巧成拙，自己的干预促成了预见的结果。”

“第一千一百四十一次，他开始觉得似乎冥冥中注定了如此。”

“第三千两百二十四次，曾经帮助他的神秘人出现，激起了他被磨平的斗志。”

晓雪静静地聆听着，因为除此之外，她什么也做不了。

男人不再说话，手中的笔也停下了。

“你说，如果西西弗斯把石头弄丢了，如果普罗米修斯的乌鸦不再出现了。”

“如果，只是如果，那么证明他们存在的意义是什么呢？”

注视着晓雪的眼神逐渐涣散，又突然变得炯炯有神。

“但也许，从未失去。”

钟声不知何时已经停歇，远处视线边界处的草地开始迅速的消失，被看不见的狂风吞噬。

“看来，时间到了，如果这里还有‘时间’的话。”

晓雪本能地明白了自己很快将会脱离这个诡异的空间。

“等等！我还不明白！我还有很多东西没有问！”

“到了‘事件视界’，你自然会明白的，也许‘我’会给你答案。”

“不行，师傅！”

“菩提本无树，明镜亦非台，本来无一物，何处惹尘埃。”


	2. 刑天舞干戚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grand （？）Saber-欧冶子  
> Grand （？）Archer-后羿  
> Lancer-岳飞  
> Rider- 孙武（舞）  
> Caster-寒浞？韩漪？  
> Assassin-貂蝉？——？——？——？——？——？——？  
> Berserker-恶来？  
> 异域的Saber-杜甫？李白？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 刑天与帝至此争神，帝断其首，葬之常羊之山，乃以乳为目，以脐为口，操干戚以舞。  
> ——《山海经·海外西经》
> 
> （是明知必败，却依然决绝）
> 
> 推荐BGM：FATE/APOCRYPHA 的 OST，Hope

‘圣杯战争是七对主从赌上性命，互相残杀至最后一人，为了实现自己的愿望为目的而举行的仪式。’

与神秘人的相遇恍若昨日。

那位魔术师将紫檀木盒交给自己时所说的话从未从耳边淡去。

‘你的愿望是什么，它是足以让你抛弃“医者”的身份，从拯救者变为送葬者的东西吗？也许你现在没有答案，但我相信，这盒子里的物品能够在不远的将来帮到你。’

银白色的短发，银白色的眉毛，就连衣服也是银白色的。

初时只是稍微戒备，担心他是‘昆仑山’派来追踪凌芸下落的人，但那人丢下这几句话，将木盒放在桌上便离去了。

现在想起来，他的身上确实没有佩戴那证明身份的铜牌或是提及‘代号’。

对于凌芸身体状况的一筹莫展让他不得不打开了那人留下的紫檀木盒，里面静静地躺着粗糙的铁块，应是有些年代了，却奇迹般地没有锈迹，被小心翼翼地放置在上好的丝绢之上。

如果早些下定决心的话，会不会有不同的结果呢？

虽然答案再明显不过，但他还是保留着最后一丝希望，尽管他自己也知道，那只是自欺欺人罢了。

四周的土壤已经化为焦土，不断冒出蒸腾的热汽。

本已从战场上消失的两位从者此刻正面对面站着，在顾言风和金阳之间的空地中。

Rider散乱的长发随着微风而飘动，她的胸前多了一处伤口，流淌出的鲜血将白色的衣裳染红了一大片。

虽然看似狼狈，表情却依旧从容。

“兵家之圣，不止于用兵之术，就连兵器这一概念本身也能完全驾驭，难道这也是圣杯赋予的能力，不，也许又是盖亚或阿拉亚。”

Archer的特殊箭袋已经空空如也，六支箭矢全部用尽。

最后的那支箭确实击中了Rider，准确无误地命中了灵核，强大的能量甚至冲破了金阳的固有结界，将它摧毁殆尽，却没能破坏Rider的灵基。

“我不是你的对手，但是你也无法将我杀死，这一局，是和局。”

Rider的身边散落了一地的碎屑，既有木头也有钢铁，是拼接组合成那架轮椅的碎片，在战斗中被轰成了碎屑。

“Master，请允许我使用那个宝具。”

“咳！咳咳！不行，没有令咒的加持的话是无法正常使用的，若要强制使用，你的灵基可能会碎裂的。”

Rider没有理会他们的对话。

“走吧，是时候回去了，南方战线的布局即将进入最终阶段。”

顾言风跟在她的身后，朝着内城的方向走去。

“慢着，我们的战斗还没有结束。”

Archer将手中的长弓指向Rider，与先前的红色长弓不同，是通体纯金色，比人还要高大的巨型复合弓，部件的拼接看似机器，又无法看清它的组成原理。

“那个魔术师已经告诉你了，使用这个宝具的话，你会死的。”

“无所谓，最多是同归于尽罢了。”

“上一次是我没有料到，这一次，我的宝具已经发动，你是绝对无法将我杀死的，没有必要把赌注投入这场悬殊的赌局中。”

“呵呵，你也说了，不是必败。”

Archer的身上爬满了金色的纹路，连发丝也渐渐由乌黑转变为赤红。

“这是你的愿望吗？即便那个魔术师已经不是你的Master，即便这一击之后你必死无疑，也要将全部赌在这最后一击上？”

Rider没有大意，有了上次的经验，她随时都有心理准备，对于Archer不要命的战斗方式。

Archer将手移向自己的腰间的兽皮口袋探试着。

嗯，还在。

这是最后的一次机会，还能够重来。

“如果有了令咒的加持，情况会不会有所变化呢。”

“Caster！？”

金阳的每一根汗毛都竖了起来，绷紧了神经，看着那个面带诡异笑容的男人缓缓从远处走近。

Rider也皱起了眉头，警惕地看着他，严阵以待。

他说的没有错，如果Archer的宝具有了令咒的加持，她的处境将会变得极端危险。

只不过，她依旧有着相当的自信，Caster不会采取如此无谋的行径。

“抱歉打扰了诸位，在下只是想将先前未处理好的工作完成罢了。”

Caster缓缓举起了左手，手背上的是曾经刻印在金阳手上的令咒，如太阳一样的轮廓，一圈套着一圈，中间是一个大大的红点。

Archer像是预料到了什么，即将发动的宝具被他硬生生收起，身体的变化也立刻停止，返还为了原本的模样。

“不行，Caster，不要！”

“臣以令咒之名进谏。”

金阳也猜到了什么，从风衣的夹层里掏出了数个微小的瓷瓶。

“将汝之旧主射杀于此。”

令咒的效果瞬间生效，Archer挣扎着身体要反抗这一命令，却不受控制的用燃烧着的红色长弓瞄准了金阳。

砰。砰。砰。砰。

金阳不再迟疑，将手中的瓷瓶尽数扔出，或是投掷向Caster，或是在原地。

他借着升起的紫色烟幕形成的视觉屏障快速向来路奔逃，虽然他濒临崩溃的身体让那所谓的逃跑看起来只是快速地步行。

不知道为什么，已经做好了死去的觉悟，但是当死神来敲门的时候，还是本能地选择了逃跑。

也许是相信了活着就有希望，就还有机会将她们复活。

但也正在这一念头产生的瞬间，自己的胸口突然隐隐作痛，随即便是无数的片段涌入脑海之中，不单单是记忆，不单单是信息。

他仿佛看到了其他的可能性，来自于不同的选择下应运而生的不同结局。

“这是Assassin的宝具效果，这也许是最趋近于绝望的滋味。在希望诞生的那一瞬，又立刻被摧毁，即所谓的‘杀人诛心’。”

Caster理所当然的出现在了金阳身后的不远处。

是啊，那种雕虫小技怎么会有用呢，况且它本身也是失败作。

没有任何攻击效用的改良版‘霹雳丹’对付低阶的魔术师还可能会有所作用，但以‘魔术师’作为职介现界，最为擅长‘魔术’的Servant。

嗖。

箭矢射出，微微偏离了金阳的手臂，只差一点点，但风压形成的利刃依旧在他身上留下了长长的伤口。

金阳再也无力反抗，也停止了反抗，他停下了脚步，面朝Archer，闭上了眼睛。

Archer拼尽全力所做出的努力也不过如此。

“现界之时所带有的‘神性’，在‘不死金丹’的作用下死而复生之后被成功的剥离，如此一来，事情便简单的多了。”

一瞬的希望再次幻灭。

Archer的眼神逐渐变得空洞，他停止了挣扎，行云流水一般张弓搭箭。

如划过天空的流星，箭矢穿透了金阳的胸膛，并不断向远处飞去。

“是十分恐怖的幻术呢，如若没有相当等级的‘对魔力’，连‘神灵’也不能幸免呢。”

Caster轻描淡写地自言自语，脸上淡淡的微笑从未褪去，在此刻更显诡异。

金阳仰面重重倒在了地面上。

好冷，好奇怪，Archer的箭明明是滚烫的，怎么身体却感到这么冷，抖个不停呢。

慢慢地，连气温也感觉不到了。

在被击中的一瞬金阳本就应该死亡，但是身体中的内丹却让他得以续命，尽管只是短暂的片刻。

“Master。”

Archer的语气充满了歉意，他蹲下身扶起金阳的身体，让他靠在自己的膝上。

“有些。。不习惯呢。”

Archer在现界时保留了‘神性’，既是知名度补正的效果，也是传说使然，致使他没有了‘人’的‘感情’。

本以为这样也不错，既然没有感情，那么驱使他进行‘圣杯战争’也就没有了负担。

但是，逐渐加深的联系让他看到了Archer的记忆。

“我们。。从一开始。。选择了。。相反的。。。做法。。”

射下九个太阳的Archer失去了挚爱，嫦娥。

“既然。。与你的。。信念。。相悖。。”

为了救下的无数生灵，他没有向帝俊或羲和抗争。

金阳不停地大口呼气，脸部如回光返照一般变得红润了许多。

他自己却牺牲了许多无辜的生命，也要救回凌芸和若水。

失败的巴拿赫塔斯基悖论（分球怪论）的应用，灵魂的分解与重组。

若是Caster没有出现，自己应该会在这条道路上继续走下去，直到尽头也不会放弃。

对自己的选择，他从没有犹豫或是有任何疑惑。

成为‘神灵’的Archer，也许他可以理解为失去了与‘人’的联系。

但是重新成为‘人’，成为普通的‘英灵’的Archer，选择了‘拯救’而非‘毁灭’的大英雄，为何依旧愿意帮助自己。

这是他从未想明白的。

‘活下去。’

想不到，那个张太清竟然愿意帮助一心要杀了他的人。

手指渐渐麻木，视线渐渐模糊。

“Archer，靠近些，我快没力气了。”

“Archer，你之所以还在这里，是因为还有未了的心愿吧，那么就去实现它吧，不择手段地，这是我作为Master，最后的指示，至于接不接受，都随你了。”

“什么啊，不要露出这种表情嘛，即便不是死在Caster的手上，圣杯战争结束之后，将她们复活之后，我也会死的呀。那个魔术师曾经说过，圣杯实现愿望的方式受限于许愿者的认知，不过是，选择哪一个地狱罢了。”

太阳出现在了遥远的地平线上。

冉冉升起的朝阳带着金色的阳光，快速地驱散着黑暗。

“有点害怕呢，将要去向那思念都传达不到的地方。”

沐浴在和煦的阳光中，连他的发丝都闪亮亮的。

“Archer，把最后的那根烟，给我。”

他只是不愿意活在没有凌芸和若水的世界之中，仅此而已。

缓缓升起的旭日没有带来充满希望的曙光，一如几千年前的那个太阳。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢读到这里的各位大大！
> 
> 第三卷将会比较着重于人物本身，相较于第一、二卷侧重的战斗，会是有些不一样的体验，有些类似F/A本身，每位角色对于自身的思考和探索（至少是在往这个方向努力。。。）
> 
> 最后，祝各位大大圣诞快乐！


	3. 草木摇落露为霜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grand （？）Saber-欧冶子  
> Grand （？）Archer-后羿  
> Lancer-岳飞  
> Rider- 孙武（舞）  
> Caster-寒浞？韩漪？  
> Assassin-貂蝉？——？——？——？——？——？——？  
> Berserker-恶来？  
> 异域的Saber-杜甫？李白？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 胜邪，又名磐郢。欧冶子铸剑之时即认为剑中透着恶气，每铸一寸，便更恶一分，故名“胜邪”。

Archer抱着金阳的身体，朝着太阳升起的方向走去，消失在了刺眼的地平线之后。

哈哈哈哈哈。

那人近乎癫狂的笑声让她从心底感到厌恶。

他的存在方式本身就勾起了自己过往中最为糟糕的经历。

“忠臣弑主的这一幕，你很享受？”

“欸，嗯，但远不及昏君赐死忠臣来的精彩。”

她的直觉并没有错，他不仅仅是恶本身，更是为了恶而恶，将他人的不幸当作下酒菜一般品尝；将他人的悲剧视作正在酝酿的美酒；从根本上无法理解他。

“以忠臣的身份侍奉君主左右，推翻暴虐的统治者，开辟太平盛世。在最后的最后背叛君主，见证他的末路。当君主发现自己一直以来最信任的人却是一直在伺机将自己杀死的奸恶，那一瞬间所流露出的神情。”

Caster露出了陶醉的神情，虽是十足的恶趣味，但也是不加掩饰的真情实感。

“这正是世间最美味的视觉盛宴！那究竟是怎样的表情？对死亡的恐惧？对失去一切的不甘？对所信之人的失望？啊啊啊！绝品！”

“可是到最后，还是没能如愿。那副早已料到，任何事都不会让他意外的态度，太让人大失所望了。”

自然的流露出黯然神伤的样子，像是真的经历了什么坎坷似的。

Rider不想再此地与Caster共处再多哪怕一秒，转身离去。

“Rider，你难道不想要除掉在下吗？在下难道不是你最为恨之入骨的吗？”

似是早已知道了未来的走向，宛如确信了Rider不会出手消灭自己，不断嘲讽着。

“Caster，早晚都会有人收拾你。”

Rider只想快些赶回子城，亲自与南方战线的Lancer做一个了断，她想知道命运的安排，想要迎来自己期望的终焉。

Caster再次仰天大笑，初时宛若疯癫，后来笑声越发干涩，越发落寞。

Rider渐渐消失在他的视野之中，他后知后觉地看着Rider离去的方向，有些失神。

他看着从天空中洒下的阳光，伸出手遮挡，不让它落在自己的脸上。 

他厌恶阳光，也憎恨太阳。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

顾九玄拖着疲惫的身躯，躲过了无数藤蔓的鞭击，冲入了南门内城之中。

与Lancer的近身战斗之中消耗掉了比预计多许多的魔力，但他凭借龙牙的优势勉强完成了第一阶段拖延时间的计划。

“不知道‘噬心蛊’的批量应用效果会如何呢。”

重重迷雾没有让他放慢速度，因为迷阵本就为他所部署。

借着深秋的天气，这本应是对魔术师隐匿神秘的特性极为有利的能力，即便不在人烟罕至之地也能灵活运用，但是Rider声势浩大的布局让这一优势变得可有可无。

当然，以令咒之力迫使Rider发动宝具的顾九玄也难辞其咎。

他在浓浓的雾气中闪转腾挪着，避开了所有的机关和陷阱。

“顾相公，这是急着去哪呀。”

女子的声音像是有魔力一般，顾九玄顿觉身体变得酥软无比，几乎使不上力气。

唯一能确信的是，此人定是来者不善。

顾九玄不再犹豫，使用手中的龙牙发动了攻击，数截刀刃从刀身分离，朝着声音的方位快速飞去。

空气中飞速旋转的刀刃嗡嗡作响，却再无其他声音。

顾九玄操纵龙牙发动的攻击扑了个空，惊诧之余，他也明白了自己所处的形势。

她不仅有潜伏在这危险的迷雾之中的能力，更是来去无踪、没有一丝痕迹，在魔力维系的浓雾之中遁去，甚至可以辨别自己的方位，只有可能是敌方从者。

“不要故弄玄虚了，你是Assassin？还是Caster？亦或是Berserker？”

看似无理的问题，反应的是在险境中能够保持清晰战斗思维的冷静心理。

正是因为他了解Rider受到知名度补正的诸多犯规级能力加成，所以他有理由相信即便是狂战士也有抑制自身‘狂化’职阶技能的特殊能力。

“就凭你也想知道本宫的身份？”

突然变化的语气让顾九玄更加摸不清状况。

在空中飞速游离的刀刃在失去了目标之后重新与刀身融合，丝毫不减那要将猎物撕成碎片的腾腾杀气。

没有胜算。

顾九玄当即做出了判断。

敌人并不是善于正面战斗的三上骑从者之一，擅长迂回作战，在这种情况之下无法牵引出龙牙本身的威力。

更何况自己熟练掌握地形，是为主场作战，而敌人却依旧游刃有余，毫无疑问地，若是展开战斗，自己必败无疑。

“再陪陪奴家嘛。”

身侧传来一阵香气钻入鼻喉，使顾九玄顿感浑身酥麻，打扮艳丽的女子突然出现，抓住了他空着的左臂。

糟糕。

此刻，顾九玄的身体已经完全不受自己的掌控，他明白是自己着了她的道。

没有别的办法了。

战也死，不战也死，那就置之死地而后生！

邪刀龙牙回应着他的觉悟，刀身悄悄化为蠕动的锯齿，将他的胳膊划破，贪婪地吮吸着不断流出的血液。

殷红的雾气渐渐在周身成型，像是有着自己的生命一般，肆无忌惮地朝女子的方向蔓延。

顾九玄的身体开始不断地抖动，并迅速脱离了她的控制。

龙牙也随即挥向了她，不带任何犹豫地。

“真是不懂得怜香惜玉。”

她优雅地向后方轻跃，如同最美丽的舞步，刚好落在攻击范围之外。

“废话少说，我的行程可是排得满满的。”  
与Lancer战至正酣时，那突然急剧增加的魔力消耗让他有些担心Rider的处境。

他知道Rider陷入了与敌人的苦战，而且不是预备计划的作战地点。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

女子再次消失在浓雾之中，传导出的声音像是来自四面八方。

“你明明中了奴家的‘魅惑’，怎么又突然恢复正常了呢？”

顾九玄没有回答，他以迅雷不及掩耳之势再次挥动龙牙，一招力劈华山，结实的击在了什么之上。

铛。

身着朴素的女子横握紫色的短剑，挡住了龙牙如排山倒海般的攻势。

顾九玄猩红的双目和血淋淋的右臂已经替他做出了回答。

原来，他利用龙牙让自己再次陷入了嗜血的癫狂状态，以另一个不良状态覆盖了‘魅惑’的效果，虽然伤敌八百自损一千，但总好过坐以待毙。

“龙牙对身体造成的负荷超过了‘魅惑’对身体的影响。真是个不折不扣的战斗狂人呢。”

龙牙的刀刃在刀身停止前进的瞬间飞出，从数个方向同时飞来。

铛铛铛铛。

横着的胜邪剑向一边稍稍侧开，势大力沉的龙牙便砸在了地面上，她也同时借势向一旁闪过，剑尖精准地一一将它们击中，改变了它们的飞行轨迹，完全没有多余的动作。

“我很想知道，龙牙和磐郢，究竟何者更邪。”

微风轻轻吹动她的发带和束起的马尾辫，她的双眸渐渐化为淡紫色，附着在短剑之上的紫色雾气也渐渐传导至她的身上。

顾九玄的龙牙强劲而霸道，每一次挥舞都夹杂着狂风呼啸而至，地面上的碑石也在攻击的余波中尽数化为碎片。

女子手中的胜邪灵活而狠辣，总是能以四两拨千斤之技巧妙的化解顾九玄的攻击锋芒并借势躲开，那无数的刀刃也总会被她拨开，间隙之中又会刺向他的要害，让他无法预判。

顾九玄手中的龙牙几乎无法触碰到她，但半空中不断增加数量的刀刃渐渐突破了她的防御，偶尔会有几枚在她的衣服上留下划痕，或是斩断数根发丝。

表面上，顾九玄看似更为擅长战斗，实则恰恰相反，兵行险着的他正逐渐被龙牙的反噬效果侵蚀，攻击更加疯狂，露出的破绽也越来越多。

顾九玄大喝一声，龙牙凌空劈下，这次攻击比以往任何一次攻击都夹杂着更多的魔力，落空的刀刃在青石板地面上留下长长的一道痕迹，绵延数十米。

她虽没有被直接击中，却正面接下了这一招，如同断线的风筝向远处落下。

顾九玄不再恋战，解除了嗜血的状态，那一瞬让他几乎虚脱，魔力几乎已经消耗殆尽，再不撤回子城，就真的满盘皆输了。

他靠着顽强的意志力向子城的方向移动着，步履有些蹒跚，但每一步都让他更清楚的看清胜利的道路。

他的脚步一浅一深，慢慢加快着前进的速度。

他已经没有足够的力气将龙牙提起，刀尖在地面上划过，不断迸出火花。

‘他们临时结成的同盟不过是一盘散沙。既然各怀鬼胎，则必会在即将得逞之际背盟互伐。’

‘优先将Lancer消灭，然后是Saber，接下来是Caster、Berserker、Archer。最后是Assassin。’

已经无法判断那是不是幻觉，也已经分不清这些话出自谁之口。

子城城门已经近在咫尺，只需要让守卫知道自己的到来。

“常。。”

自己的声音和怪异的声音同时在耳边响起。

低头一看，从胸腔中破体而出的是那锋利的紫色剑刃。

“看来，还是胜邪更为趋近恶。”

也许从一开始便已注定了败局，也许只是计算的失误。

他并没有后悔，他为顾家已经付出了自己的全部，就和失去的兄弟一样，像顾和甘一样，像顾言雅一样，像自己的父亲一样。

他也没有妥协，对于敌人，对于命运的抗争，他始终没有放弃。

直到生命迹象完全消失为止，他的双眼都没有合上，他也没有松开手中的龙牙，它依旧散发着惊人的杀气和血腥味。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“常青，你刚刚有没有听到玄叔的声音？”

“没有啊，常安哥，你是不是太累，出现幻觉了。”

“。。。或许吧。”

“你在观星台轮班刚结束就过来，一定是太累了，先去休息吧，这里我一个人就够了。”

“可是。。。”

“按照计划，玄叔会在内城中继续伏击攻破内城城门的敌人，在他们窝里反之前是不会回来的，这里也没有什么好担心的。”

“嗯。好吧，也许我真的太累了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 呃呃呃，因为叙事顺序的问题，在这里要交代一下其他人物的时间线上所发生的事情，算是解释为什么Rider的Master没有参与她与Lancer的决战。
> 
> 有点混乱的样子，但也比较真实，毕竟不可能其余所有角色等着某个人的情节发展再做动作。


	4. 群雁辞归鸽南翔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grand （？）Saber-欧冶子  
> Grand （？）Archer-后羿  
> Lancer-岳飞  
> Rider- 孙武（舞）  
> Caster-寒浞？韩漪？  
> Assassin-貂蝉？——？——？——？——？——？——？  
> Berserker-恶来？  
> 异域的Saber-杜甫？李白？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《过张溪赠张完》  
> 无心买酒谒青春，对镜空嗟白发新。   
> 花下少年应笑我，垂垂羸马访高人。
> 
> 录自清康熙三十四年（1695年）《常州府志》卷三十二，写于建炎四年（1130年）春，一般认为是岳飞登门拜访其友人张完时所作。

朝阳渐渐攀升，整座巨大的城池缓缓投入它所洒下的阳光的怀抱。

淹城，这座造型特异的岿巍建筑在白昼看起来更为气派。

许是在黑夜中无法看清它的全貌所致，当它完整的呈现在眼前之时，不禁让人发出一声叹息。

它不仅是一座固若金汤的城池，一座军事建筑，也有着其他的侧面。

其中之一，便是Rider正缓缓抚摸的石碑上的刻印。

“无心买酒谒青春，对镜空嗟白发新。   
花下少年应笑我，垂垂羸马访高人。”

她不自觉地念了出来。

“Lancer是不可能有预见未来的能力，更不可能知道自己西归之后会又遭遇些什么。这首诗在当下，好像又有别的意思呢。”

她面朝旭日，刺眼的阳光让她的背影更加难以看清。

Assassin无法清楚地看到她的表情，但她确信，Rider是在笑，脸上挂着饱含无奈的苦笑。

“将军说的确实有趣，妾也这么认为。”

淹城三重城墙的高度由外至内依次递增，她们站在子城的城楼之上，能够轻易的纵观整个战局。

Lancer的阵营已经被消灭，他的Master，韩鑫，也已撤离了战场。

魔术回路超载，暴走的魔术师苏磬也追击着逃走的Saber阵营，消失在战场的远处。

Archer又在Caster教唆下，亲手杀死了召唤自己的Master，抱着他的尸体离开了。

一切都如Rider所预料——这所谓的临时同盟注定会以失败收场，会从内部瓦解崩溃，甚至不需要外力的介入。

“谁都不想输，所以都输了。”

在此刻，顾言颂做出了谁也没有料想到的举动。

咿！

一直贴身伴随她的替身蛊掉落在了地上，尖锐的叫声并没有想象中响亮。

它在地面上艰难地蠕动了几下，然后蜷缩起来，不再动弹。

顾氏家族的其他成员不可置信的看着她，还没来得及开口，便被顾常安的喊叫声打断。

“不好了！玄叔出事了！”

众人鱼贯而出，看到顾常安和顾长青两人合力抬着顾九玄，艰难地在台阶上前进。

顾九玄本就人高马大，而且身体壮实，两人抬着他，像是小孩子在搬运一头成年的野熊。

沁人心脾的舒心香气在空气中蔓延，却没有引起任何人的注意。

族人们七手八脚地帮衬着将顾九玄抬入了子城城楼中，将他安置在几块几案拼成的简陋卧榻上。

顾九玄的右手紧握着龙牙，任凭所有人如何努力，都无法将他的手指掰开。

龙牙也不再如先前那般气势汹汹，它就这么静静地躺着，如普通的刀具一样，通体泛着金属的色泽，浓厚的血腥味也消散了。

“Assassin，是你做的吧。”

凭着敏锐的直觉，Rider最先察觉到了异样，话语中并无责怪之意。

“将军说的不错，正是本宫所为。”

既然被看穿，也没必要欲盖弥彰，更何况她本就不屑于隐藏这一行径。

她们对坐在桌案前，Rider为Assassin斟满了一杯酒。

“放心，这酒里没有任何问题。”

“玄叔在太阳升起之前就已经被你所杀，族人们也不过是中了你的幻术。”

顾言颂站在门口，闭着眼，感受着和和煦阳光洒在自己的身上，熟悉的温暖却再也感受不到。

“是的，顾氏剩下的人，全身哀家砧板上的肉。”

“玄叔身上的回音蛊被他自己的魔力所毁，必定是遇到了强大的敌人，结果，也自然是九死一生。”

顾言颂的话印证了Rider的猜测，她最先感知到了自己与顾九玄的联系被切断，但她靠着剩余的魔力，勉强撑到了现在。  
“在杀死顾九玄的瞬间，我的败局就已定，为何还要特意回来？”

Rider的语气平和而沉着，似是在问一个早已经知道答案的问题，只不过想要听她亲口说出罢了。

“只因希望将军能助民女一臂之力。”

是的，她所说的，Rider其实早已知晓，早在她出现在地下石室中时便猜到了。

她的灵基本身，她的存在的本质就已经足够说明了她的意图。

“现在，你是否为没能亲手消灭Lancer而感到遗憾呢？”

Assassin端起酒杯，将杯中佳酿一饮而尽。

“不愧是将军，一眼就看穿了奴家的心事。”

妩媚的声音终究掩盖不住她的杀气。

“所以，你想对顾家复仇？”

“‘红颜祸水’、‘倾国倾城’、这些词汇形容的不正是奴家嘛。不过，这位妹妹猜错了哟。”

Assassin的脚步轻灵而优雅，一下子便走到了顾言颂的身侧。

“妹妹，将族中至宝‘替身蛊’毁掉又是为了什么呢？难不成是早已认命？”

Assassin的手臂被紫色雾气缠绕，胜邪剑也发出阵阵剑鸣。

“正好相反。你说，使命的最终走向是什么？”

“昭君觉得，只有‘成功’，若是失败，从头来过便是。妹妹认为呢？”

“连从头来过的机会一同剥夺，便是另一种结局。虽然残酷了些，悲观了些，但却实在某种意义上‘完成’了使命。”

刹那间，一切都开始剧烈的晃动，像是地震一样，室内的东西几乎全被打翻。

炉中的檀香已经燃尽，最后一缕烟在空气中消散。

外城的城墙已经崩塌，成为一堆堆碎石块，又缓缓融入了地面。

紧接着，是内城，然后，是子城。

“时间到了。”

Rider站起身，走出城楼，俯瞰着淹城最后的面貌。

Assassin有些讶异于顾言颂自己的答案，但也很快释然了。

“我敬佩你的这份觉悟，所以，我不杀你。”

尽管那也没有什么不同。

Assassin亮出了胜邪剑，缓步走入了城楼内部。

Rider没有阻止她，顾言颂更没有阻止她。

她的步法轻盈而迅捷，借着胜邪剑的能力，自己的剑术变得更具杀伤力，普通的魔术师甚至来不及出招便会命丧当场。

她的剑宛如死神的镰刀，飞快地收割着一个又一个生命。

很快地，室内只剩下顾言风还活着。

剑尖停在了他的咽喉。

顾言风紧闭着眼，身体和声音都在颤抖。

“为什么，不杀了我？”

顾言风只看到了一团紫色的光涌入，然后所有人便一一倒下，内心虽被恐惧所占据，却也有了相当的觉悟。

她本来确实要杀他，但是却本能地收住了剑，已经杀红了眼的她被他的问题唤醒了部分的理智。

仅仅因为他和其他人不一样。

顾言风本也想保护族人，但他的能力与其他族人相比，差的绝不止一星半点，等他反应过来，一切早已来不及了。

“顾言颂毁掉了替身蛊，你抓紧时间吧。”

“你说什么！？”

顾言风也不再顾及别的，飞奔出去，刚好见顾言颂瘫倒在了地面。

轰地一声，淹城完全分崩离析，连同地下迂回曲折的溶洞结构，一起坍塌。

重伤的顾言风挣扎着从断壁残垣中爬了出来，一瘸一拐地走到了顾言颂身边。

他跪坐在地上，抱起已经倒下的顾言颂，让她枕在自己的大腿上。

“你怎么那么傻，替身蛊是与施蛊人的心脉相连的，人在蛊在，蛊亡人亡。”

同时，它也在一点点蚕食着施蛊人的生命力，渐渐消失的五感就是证据。

“哥，这些我都知道，言雅姐也都知道。”

她的气息已经细若游丝，她的声音也已轻如蚊呐。

顾言风这才恍然大悟，他的答案和顾言颂一直都是一样的。

只不过，顾言风选择了完全的拒绝和逃避，而顾言颂选择了承担和背负。

对于家族的命运，对于自身的命运。

他抱着渐渐失去生机的顾言颂，身体剧烈的颤抖，然后放声仰天长啸。

“顾言颂没有阻止，我能理解。只是，将军为何也视若无睹呢？”

Assassin靠近了Rider，失去御主的她即将消失，膝部以下已经变得半透明。

“不知道，只是单纯觉得，也许这已经是最好的结局。”

“Assassin，我知道你的那个能力，明明可以无视我的意愿，强制建立主从关系，又为何多此一举呢。”

Rider的判断完全基于战略的角度，Assassin的行事确实多余了一些。

“强扭的瓜不甜，没有谁比奴家更清楚这一道理了。”

她莞尔一笑，那伪装出的淡然却骗不了Rider。

她的回答出自真心，Rider也借此稍稍瞥见了她内心的真实风貌，她以近乎残忍的坚强包裹起的那一份纯真。

“好吧。我答应你。”

“将军不多考虑一下吗？”  
“不必了。这毕竟是我们对你的亏欠。这份觉悟，我早就有了。”

Assassin发出如银铃般的笑声，那清脆悦耳的声音内涵着与它本身相抵触的思绪。

“玄叔！”

顾言风的眼角瞥见了倒在不远处的顾九玄，是真正的实体，而非Assassin的幻术，他的半截身体也被碎石掩埋。

他废尽了力气，好不容易将他挖了出来，才发现，面前的顾九玄早已经变成了一具冰冷的尸体。

‘。。。  
若愿顺此意志、认同此理，就回应吧。

在此起誓，吾愿成就世间一切之善，诛尽世间一切之恶。

。。。’

既不是忠臣，也绝非奸佞。

如此选择，为的只是无愧于心。

“多谢将军，奴家还没来得及恭喜将军旗开得胜呢。”

她所指的自然是与Lancer的对决。

“其实，我无比希望Lancer能够取胜，希望得到了相同答案的他能够彻底拒绝它，将我连同那个答案一起摧毁。”

Assassin虽有些疑惑，但也不是完全不能猜到她的心思。

“Assassin，你说，又有谁不希望后来人更加优秀呢？”

顾言风看着身体已经僵硬的顾九玄，又看看已如风中残烛的顾言颂，内心深处已然做出了决定。

他试图从顾九玄的手中取出龙牙。

这次却比想象中容易许多，他轻而易举地掰开了顾九玄的手指，拿起龙牙，颤巍巍的站了起来。

“Rider，顾家的愿望从此烟消云散，顾家从此完全毁灭，玄叔背负的愿望不应由你继承，也不应该被继承。”

“如果你还有愿望未了，就按照自己的意愿行动吧。忘记你生前曾为顾氏祖先效力，忘记玄叔曾是你的Master。这一切都是执念而已。”

顾言风缓缓走到了Rider面前，他的眼神从未如此坚定。

“这矛盾的螺旋，应该终结了。”

他逆握龙牙，将它刺入了自己的身体。

龙牙的刀身在那一瞬涌现了赤红色的光芒，刀身上血管样的纹路一闪一闪，然后再次消失，龙牙也安静了下来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章就是今年的最后一章了，不知不觉就写了一年。。。居然还没写完。。。
> 
> 就不多说什么了，明年会继续更新的。


	5. 骤雨初歇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grand （？）Saber-欧冶子  
> Grand （？）Archer-后羿  
> Lancer-岳飞  
> Rider- 孙武（舞）  
> Caster-寒浞？韩漪？  
> Assassin-貂蝉？王昭君？杨贵妃？西施？——？——？——？  
> Berserker-恶来？  
> 异域的Saber-杜甫？李白？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 王昭君（约公元前54年—公元前19年），名嫱，字昭君。与貂蝉、西施、杨玉环并称中国古代四大美女，是中国古代四大美女之一的“落雁”，并称沉鱼落雁，闭月羞花。

山石滚落，地面龟裂，滑动的土地露出了一道长长的裂缝，地底钟乳石洞的构造或多或少的被暴露出来，几乎已经化成了废墟。

淹城已经完全从地平线上消失，所有的痕迹都彻底不复存在。

这已经超越了淹城本身对现实世界所造成的影响和余波。

在剧烈的震动下，顾九玄的尸身也掉入了那深不见底的深渊之中。

突然间，一阵低沉的吼声从下方传来，从方位能够辨别，那来自溶洞穴群的深处。

那像极了骏马的嘶鸣，但明显不属于已知的动物之列。

刺耳的摩擦声不断靠近，像是金属在岩壁上凿刻一般。

“呀。”

Assassin察觉到有什么从下方正在飞速攀升，迅速像旁边一跃。

一团黑影从夹缝中出现，‘砰’的一声落在了Assassin刚刚让出的空位。

幻想种，只应存在于传说之中，在神代活跃的野兽，也是突然出现在她们面前这一生物的真面目。

它体积之大，比两剩并驾齐驱的战车还有余，外形如马，四足而立，足似虎爪，雪白的躯体没有一丝杂色，唯有尾巴漆黑如墨。

它的额头上有一犄角，形若倒钩，嘴边还露出四颗獠牙，上下各有两颗，比刀剑还要锋利。

“它在，打哈欠？”

像是一只家中饲养的小猫，它将身体后倾，懒洋洋地伸展着身体，仿佛大梦初醒，两支爪子在地上揉搓着。

Rider倒也一下子明白了过来，这幻想种定是和顾家有些渊源。

“‘驳’乃上古异兽，定是与顾家的祖上有些渊源。”

它缓缓走到了顾言风的身旁，轻轻将他叼起，放在了自己的背上，只是那贯穿身体的龙牙有些别扭的歪向一边。

它又走至顾言颂的身边，俯首下去，却惊醒了还尚有一口气在的顾言颂。

“Ri。。。der。。”

驳具有相当的灵性，它抬起头盯着Rider，然后有些不甘地让出身子。

几乎听不清她说的话，但她还是马上来到了顾言颂的身侧，将耳朵靠在了她的嘴边。

“肚子。。有点。。饿了。。能不能。。”

她有些尴尬地笑了笑，但听起来只像是清咳声。

Rider拿出剩下的半块白巧克力，掰下一小块放到她的嘴里，刚想要将更多的碎块给她，却被她拒绝了。

“言风哥。。更爱。。。甜食，留给。。他。”

Rider按照她的吩咐，将剩下的最后一小块用手帕包了起来，却不知道要不要告诉她。

驳察觉到了什么，用侧脸推开Rider，咬住了顾言颂的衣角。

“这里。。才是。。最好的。。终点。。”

驳不理会她，咬的更紧了，刚要将她提起，却听到了她最后的一句话。

“我想。。陪。。言雅姐。。她。。一直。。都很孤单。。。”

说话时，眼角一滴泪划过，身体再也没有了生气。

它松开口，看着她缓缓滑下倾斜的地面，坠入那无尽的深渊。

片刻后，地面不再晃动，裂缝也渐渐合上，驳驮着顾言风的身体向远方走去。

“等等。”

Rider叫住了刚要离去的驳。

她将裹着剩下的一小块白巧克力塞进了顾言风的外衣口袋里。

“这么做，有什么意义呢？”

Assassin并不是在挖苦或是嘲讽，只是单纯的疑虑和好奇。

“是‘希望’。”

Assassin陷入了沉默，她知道Rider是在说和Lancer先前曾经交谈过的内容，也引起了自己的思考。

“这白巧克力确实美味。它也是唯一让Master回归为普通人的东西，稍稍地，短暂地割舍魔术师这一身份，享受最平凡的生活的契机。”

沉寂的空气中是她无声的叹息。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

呼。

只有他吞吐着烟雾的声音，再没有其他，一切重归宁静。

Rider和Lancer的战斗落下了帷幕，是没有料想到的结局。

但至少危机已经解除，那庞然大物已经彻底消失，坍塌的溶洞又是极好的掩盖手段，曾经发生地震这一自然现象的伪证。

“顾氏几代人倾其所有做出的努力，没落家族的复兴。”

像是舞台剧中没有感情的旁白。

“这是他们存在的所有意义，她们的生命被刻上的印记。背负理想一轮又一轮的毁灭，或是将信念抛弃，接受新生。”

即便已经在他的身侧，见惯了各种魔术师家族的复杂理念，看遍了身为魔术师所必然经历的磨炼，他所讲述的让她觉得既陌生又熟悉。

“为了破解这矛盾的悖论，她的选择是将悖论本身一同摧毁，从这个世界中摘除。”

他神情复杂地看着远处战场上的Assassin和Rider，虽然仅仅只能看清他们的轮廓。

“为了将家族从未来无尽的永劫中拯救，而选择让它彻底消失。顾言雅如此，顾言颂亦如此。”

“为什么师傅能这么平静的看待呢？”

她的心中既没有愠怒的情感，也没有不快，只是单纯的一句疑问。

“因为，这就是‘圣杯战争’，胜者生，败者死。”

话音未落，身后却传来一声轻笑，轻蔑的笑。

“没有记错的话，兄长大人可是在第四次圣杯战争中一败涂地。”

“所以，身为Master的威伯韦尔维特在那时已经死去，活下来的，是那位大人的臣下，他众多的追随者之一，没有名字的生命。”

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“啊！好烫好烫！”

快速翻阅着书籍的姜望不小心将杯中的茶水打翻。

开水洒在了腿上和书上，让他忙不迭的胡乱拍打，不让水渍隐去泛黄纸张上的文字。

“不过，子房先生真是下了大功夫呢，这么多资料别说要我写，光是整理就足够我原地去世了。”

他正坐在地下室中靠墙的一张木桌前，古朴原始的油灯只足以照亮并不宽敞的桌面。

桌面上凌乱的摆放着数不清的书籍，有的较新，有的已经泛黄枯烂，甚至还有着各种竹简，但都毫不例外地是人工书写而成。

“从者职介适性。。总算找到了一点有用的东西。”

“儒家子弟皆习六艺：一曰五礼，二曰六乐，三曰五射，四曰五御，五曰六书，六曰九数。。。能御剑者比比皆是。。。善射者。。。。尚武者。。。”

他一皱眉头将摊开的书再次扔到一边。

“啊。。。”

他闭起眼睛揉搓着太阳穴，疲劳度的积累已经让他有些烦躁，不仅是精神力，更是因为书写的文字并非现代简体，而是对他来说十分陌生的字体。

几乎全是名单，列表排满了可以响应召唤的英灵。

姜望拿起油灯，走向身后的许多书架。

“丁丑。。。丁卯。。。唔。。只剩最后一排书架了。欸。。只剩两本书了。”

剩下的两本书已经积满了灰尘，自然是有许多时日了。

“御风术。又是一本没什么用的。。另一本是。。封？另外两个字看不清了。”

他所说的这另一本书十分怪异，虽然老旧却看不出年岁，完全不知道已经被存放了多少时日。

刚想把拿起的古籍放回原位，书脊却应声碎裂，枯黄的纸张散落一地。

姜望没有马上拾取，因为看到那另一本书的瞬间就产生了浓烈的好奇心，不仅是因为未知，更是参杂了别的一些东西，像是动物生存的天性或本能，也似电脑程序中的编码。

“啊！”

当指尖刚碰到封面的霎那，触电一般的感受遍布全身，‘阴阳眼’也在他没有主动意愿的情况下发动，虽只有一瞬间，但却也是从未发生过的事件。

“欸，怎么又没事了，真是邪门。”

再次触碰它时又没有了那怪异的感觉。

直觉告诉他，这本书似是赋有某种魔力，或是被施予某种魔术，只不过他也不知道是什么就是了。

姜望拿起它，快速浏览着其中的内容。

“‘封神榜’，天神赐予凡人姜子牙，用以分封诸神之圣物，可与圣杯相抗衡的神物。。。若用于圣杯战争之中。。。”

惊世骇俗的内容并没有让他产生多余的想法，因为后面所载的内容戳破了刚刚萌生的奇思妙想。

“亘古以来不断衰弱，神代衰退之始便已与神造兵装无异，曾由古老魔术师组织‘昆仑山’守护，现下落不明。。。。。可用为‘圣遗物’。”

像是某种使用指南，这是姜望首先想到的，与先前所阅之书统一的字迹更是让他确信了自己的猜想。

“可惜。。可惜呀。”

既然去向不明，那也就是无用的知识了。

他将油灯放在地面，一张张拾起了散乱的纸张。

“咦？”

捡起落在墙边的纸张时，他注意到了墙面上似有某种图案，像是某种法阵，在完全的黑暗中无法显现，在光线打在上面时也无法察觉。

油灯微弱的光线和姜望的影子反而让法阵的部分印迹暴露出来。

将手发在墙的表面，却立刻被弹了回来，必然是某种魔术了。

他马上开启了阴阳眼，扫视着整面墙壁，但他的视线与法阵接触时结界便已解除。

某种机关被触发，墙面向后移动着，露出了一间密室，两翼立着更多载满竹简的书架，中心是一张书案，是子房所习惯用的。

密室中许多的蜡烛被引燃，面前的布置一目了然。

一张写满了字的宣纸工整地摆放在书案上。

姜望马上明白了这是子房的安排，毫不犹豫地走入密室。

随手拿起一本卷竹简便是某位英灵的详细记录，但也不尽然，有的只有只言片字，有的却有数卷竹简之多，也有的除了姓名便一无所有，更有甚者有涂改的痕迹。

姜望兴奋之余，也意识到了书案上的定是子房留给他们的信，字体也是现代的模样。

‘当你来到这里的时候，子房已经不在了。’

开篇便是如此的文字，让姜望不禁鼻子一酸。

‘圣杯战争的结果必然是灾难性的，不是理论推演，也不是借魔术对未来的预测，而是经验得出的结论。’

‘你将成为避免世界毁灭的关键。’

‘子房无法将确切的信息交给你，那会造成因果倒置，这个世界将会被阿拉亚和盖亚联合消除。’

‘还记得那位龙先生吗，你的疑问可以交由他来解答。’

‘最后，与你们相处的时光十分的快乐，子房深表感谢。’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在此先祝各位大大元旦快乐！希望大家的2021都会一帆风顺！
> 
> 嗯，从叙事顺序上的第一个伏笔算是有所交代了（在简介中哈，正文的话会在结尾处再做一个收尾）。就是子房猜测Assassin真名的那段。
> 
> 看到这章相信会觉得有点可惜吧，驳的出场若是能提前，说不定会有不同的走向呢，不过世事无常，这也无可奈何，也是完结后可以继续写的一个契机和着力点（笑）。  
> （说不定可以和FATE本传一样有不同的故事线呢，还在思考中）
> 
> fgo的村正终于落地了，有些感慨，完结之日肯定也快了，这最期待的事情也已经发生了，后续除了看完主线剧情之外也没有了别的期望，已经能提前感受到那种空虚了  
> （大概补补月姬就是最后要做的事了。。）
> 
> 最后是个人的牢骚：  
> 入坑FGO的第一个卡池就是黑贞，愣是两年多抽不到，唉。  
> 只能寄托今年福袋/新年卡池了，如果抽到了会马上来更新的（如果当天没有更新的话就说明。。）


	6. 光阴如梦蝶

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grand （？）Saber-欧冶子  
> Grand （？）Archer-后羿  
> Lancer-岳飞  
> Rider- 孙武（舞）  
> Caster-寒浞？韩漪？  
> Assassin-貂蝉？王昭君？杨贵妃？西施？——？——？——？  
> Berserker-恶来？  
> 异域的Saber-杜甫？李白？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 春秋战国时期，诸侯割据， 各国的汉字出现了简繁不一、一字多形的情况。秦始皇灭六国后，下令以秦国的“小篆”作标准，统一全国文字。篆体，又称为“篆书”，是小篆、大篆的合称，因为习惯上把“籀文”称为大篆，故后人常把“篆文”专指小篆。

“冯谖！”

他不想接受这样的结果，但又无可奈何，他不过是一介普通人，对魔术、魔术师等词汇极度陌生的凡人。

心中失去已久的希望被重燃后又即将熄灭。

冯谖不甘心地看着那一点点接近自己的‘月灵髓液’，那魔术礼装由水银形成的锋利尖刺。

在那一瞬，时间仿佛静止，又像是被无限的放慢。

Saber凌空跃起，极速像他靠近，但也早已来不及挡下这即将取走冯谖生命的一击。

疲惫不堪的晓雪也只能在远处观望，见证这无法避免的终焉。

“抱歉，我来迟了。”

小姜？

不，晓雪本能地想到了姜望，但她也马上意识到了那是自己的错觉，说话的人只是声音有些相似罢了。

冯谖只在眼角看到一团黑影出现，并且以难以置信的速度移动着，在仿佛静止的时间结界中，像是唯一不被物理法则所约束的物体。

它停在了自己身前，挡下了袭向自己的攻击。

黑色的斗篷迎风飘荡，冯谖好像隐隐看到了那人竭力隐藏的部分真容，手臂上的纹样不知道是真正的鳞片还是普通的纹身。

如果他还是对魔术师的世界一无所知的那个冯谖，倒也不会有这一疑问。

水银形成的‘鞭子’在与神秘人接触的瞬间，它的表面上产生了无数的圆形突起，然后迅速爆裂，它自身的结构也同时崩溃，散落一地，再也没能还原成本来的状态。

“时间是永恒的，也是相对的。”

神秘人转过身，一把将陷入泥沼的冯谖拉了出来。

“多谢。”

“先别急着谢我，现在的情况依然万分危急，别说张太清，单是这苏磬我也不是对手。”

神秘人的兜帽将自己的面容遮挡地严严实实，只在双眼的位置留了一道缝隙。

“Master，他说的对，当务之急是找到安全之所。”

Saber赶到了冯谖的身边，警惕地看着不断向他们靠近的更多水银球体和苏磬发动的无差别攻击。

神秘人不再说什么，再次使用了某种能力靠近稻草堆上的晓雪，在冯谖看来，几乎没有时间差。

轰！轰！轰！

如触手一样灵活的藤蔓不停鞭击着，却像是无法瞄准他们几人似的。

苏磬站在离他们不远处一根高大的藤蔓之上，绝佳的视野和魔术的加持让他甚至能看清冯谖额上有几根眉毛。

“他的魔术回路失控了，没有别的可能。”

神秘人抱着晓雪折返，许多的‘月灵髓液’将他视为某种威胁，不间断地攻击着，却都被他如法炮制，快速地一一解决。

“晓雪说的对，魔术回路是十分精密的，一旦出现损害，会以不同的形式在身体上反应。苏磬魔术精度的大幅下降必然也是如此。要趁现在逃出去。”

在随机的地点落下的藤蔓在此时攻向了神秘人，他虽依靠自己的特殊能力移动了一段距离，却没能脱离它的攻击范围。

Saber挥剑迅速将其斩断，危机再次解除。

“来不及解释了，先跑再说。”

神秘人首先迈开脚步，很快将冯谖甩在身后，尽管后者全力冲刺却总也赶不上那几乎不算是在奔跑的神秘人。

苏磬的攻击无法精确制导，但是这如怒涛一样永不止息的无数鞭击就像是一轮又一轮的猜硬币或是抽奖，只要基数足够庞大，就必然会有机会击中。

“既然此战不为取人性命，只为救下将息的火烛，那我也没有理由不全力以赴了。”

Saber停下了脚步，面对那不断靠近名为‘月灵髓液’的众多魔术礼装和那些实为附海林之子之延伸的藤蔓，她紧紧握住手中的橙色长剑。

她单手持剑，剑尖直指苍天，左手作引剑式。

天威泰阿。

一阵刺眼的强光闪过。

那足以将旭日的光芒都掩盖，凌驾于太阳之上的威道，却存在于仅仅三尺的长剑之上。

待它完全散去，呈现在眼前的是常人所无法想象的光景。

月灵髓液被完全破坏，化为芝麻大小的无数银珠。

袭来的藤蔓寸寸碎裂，散落一地。

地面上是数不清的剑击痕迹，之间也只有尺寸之距。

只有苏磬脚下的那块支藤蔓完好无损，并不是他使用了某种魔术与Saber相抗衡，仅仅是因为他在宝具的捕捉范围之外。

早已丧失理性的苏磬没有放弃追击，附海林之子的藤蔓本也是取之不尽，用之不竭，只要有足够的魔力，他便能卷土重来。

更何况现在的苏磬与嗅到鲜血的鲨鱼无异，只靠本能追寻着魔力反应源。

越来越多的藤蔓从裂开的地面中钻出，以更加猛烈的攻势靠近Saber。

Saber举起泰阿剑，只轻轻一挥，风刃之壁再次形成，似是无边无界，试图穿过的藤蔓皆被削为碎片。

被卷起的沙石混杂其中，能见度也趋近于零。

见苏磬前进的脚步已经被拖住，Saber也不再恋战，趁着泰阿剑的宝具效果尚未解除，立刻循着神秘人的方向赶去，并迅速消失在了苏磬的视线之中。

苏磬像是一头暴怒的狮子，眼见猎物成功逃脱，他陷入了更加歇斯底里的状态之中，魔术回路的失控也愈发严重，藤蔓也偶会相互缠斗。

突然间，他又回归平静，毫无征兆的。

但是他却没有恢复，空洞的眼神，僵硬的表情，都印证着他在此时此刻已经不是‘苏磬’。

“白。。泽？”

他的双目在一瞬间有了某种意识的显现，却也转瞬即逝。

身体上的反应却不止于此，他操纵着藤蔓，像远处快速移动着，沿途的一切有都会被他摧毁。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“呼。。。呼。。。”

冯谖大口的喘着粗气，即便作战经验丰富如他，这次的战斗也让他超负荷了。

双腿像是被放在烧烤架上灼烧似的，身体也没有了多余的力气，几乎要瘫倒在地。

“晓雪，你长大了呢。”

神秘人的脚步慢了下来，一路全力奔跑的冯谖也终于得以稍微歇息。

“我们见过面吗？”

“好了，这里应该安全了。”

神秘人和Saber交换了一个眼神，确定对方都没有探测到苏磬的魔力反应。

晓雪的体力已经稍稍恢复，至少能够靠自己的双腿行走了。

“见过，当然见过。但是，我见过你，你却没见过我。”

神秘人将兜帽摘下，撤掉了脑袋上的所有伪装。

鳞片一样的图案从鬓角而始，至脖颈而止，额上的一对犄角浑然天成，双目一白一黑，一清一浊，没有混杂其他。

“小姜倒是见过我，还被我的样貌吓晕过，那时给子房添了不少麻烦呢。”

神秘人想起了往事，不自觉地笑了起来。

“你认识师傅？”

“何止认识啊。”

他叹了一口气，脸上写满了犹豫，最终还是说出了真相。

“多年前，就是我将还在襁褓里的你交给子房的。”

她本想要继续追问，神秘人伸手示停顿之意。

“虽然成功逃了出来，但是还有别的，更加危险的东西在附近，此地不宜久留。”

“张太清？”

冯谖脱口而出。

“嗯，不止他一个，还有戴亚辛，以及。。。算了，待会儿再详谈吧。”

神秘人知道的丝毫不比他们少，又似乎真的和子房有些渊源。

最为重要的是，晓雪真切的感觉到和此人的某种联系，也是选择相信他的主要原因。

她压抑着所有的疑问，但这对她来说也许过于勉强，无论如何都想知道更多，千言万语凝成了一句简短的疑问，看似简单却也包括了别的什么。

“为什么？”

“为了一个承诺。”

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————

大约半天的时间，他们走回了小镜面世界之中。

“小姜！姜望？”

晓雪在庄园中奔走，大声的呼喊着。

咚！砰。

一声惨叫从地下传来。

晓雪循着声音找到了隐蔽的地下室入口，率先走下了楼梯，其余几人也紧随其后。

“你们回来啦。嘿嘿嘿。不小心摔了一跤。”

姜望傻笑着挠着脑袋，额头明显肿了起来。

他的身旁是一把坏掉的梯子，看样子已经十分老旧，周围还有一堆凌乱的竹简，写着冯谖看不懂的文字。

“唉。子房，难为你了。”

神秘人看着琳琅满目的书籍和这许多的书架，差不多猜到了他的经历。

“这些，是篆书？但好像不是广义上的秦国小篆。”

晓雪的注意力放到了奇怪的地方。

“是晋国分裂为赵、魏、韩三家后逐渐演变成的韩国篆文。”

Saber一语道破，让包括姜望在内的三人一同有了恍然大悟的感觉。

“既然你一直在看这些书啊竹简的，你怎么也不知道这是哪种字体？”

“说的好像你知道自己用的简体字是哪种字体似的。”

见晓雪对他摔跤的毫不关心，姜望揉着肿起来的额头，没好气的嘟囔着。

“呃呃。。。”

姜望的话让她哑口无言，这确实是她的知识盲点，虽然也不足以佐证姜望自己的主张。

“说实话，我也不知道。翻阅的时候就是自然而然地看懂了上面所载地内容。”

姜望并没有撒谎，他自己也觉得十分神奇，曾一度认为是‘阴阳眼’的能力，但确实并非如此，因为它并没有自主发动过，除了那唯一的一次。

“小姜，你还记得我吗？”

昏暗的环境里什么都无法看清。

“呀啊啊啊啊！怪。。怪物啊！”

晓雪等人苦笑不得，姜望的胆小果真名不虚传。

激烈的反应让姜望再次摔了一跤，额头的另一边也肿了起来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嗯嗯，如之前所说——如果召唤到黑贞就会马上更新，所以——总算是完成了心愿（哭.jpg）（可惜现在没有圣杯了。。）


	7. 往事怎堪嗟

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grand （？）Saber-欧冶子  
> Grand （？）Archer-后羿  
> Lancer-岳飞  
> Rider- 孙武（舞）  
> Caster-寒浞？韩漪？  
> Assassin-貂蝉？王昭君？杨贵妃？西施？——？——？——？  
> Berserker-恶来？  
> 异域的Saber-杜甫？李白？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 天干地支，十天干和十二地支依次相配，组成六十个基本单位，两者按固定的顺序相互配合，组成了干支纪元法。天干地支的发明影响深远，至今依旧在使用天干地支，用于历法、术数、计算、命名等各方面。

哒。哒。哒。

回廊里是刺鼻的血腥味，好像还在流淌着，是侥幸存活，正在垂死挣扎的人，但是也只剩呼吸的气力。

“完颜小姐，还请节哀。”

她那沉重的心情光是从脚步声就能轻易判断出来。

“戴分会长，老子感激圣堂教会提供庇护，但还是请你不要多嘴。”

韩鑫握紧拳头，无法压抑的怒火从心中升起。

逼迫Lancer自裁的内疚之感让她有着几乎窒息的痛苦，不仅仅是怨恨戴亚辛提供的令咒，让这一现实成为可能的根本原因，也不仅仅是威逼利诱她的Caster，更是她自己。

韩鑫无法将那个人弃之不顾，尽管她早已生死不明，这是她一直无法抛弃的东西，自从亲手杀死亲弟弟之后，所没能走出的阴影。

‘骨肉至亲死在自己手上或是因自己而死，那有什么本质的区别吗？’

她一直找不到这个问题的答案，所以从来都是被内心的惭愧之感折磨着。

‘可是已经倾尽所有，甚至连自己的存在方式都已经畸形，那也是无可奈何地吧。’

脑中的另一个声音总是能提供及时的宽慰，正当化自己犯下的累累罪行。

它们一刻不停地拉扯着，不知何时会将韩鑫撕裂。

对自己出身的魔术家族实施复仇；追查母亲的下落；实现Lancer与自己的愿望；这三个目的曾几何时是并不相斥的。

“完颜小姐，她是足够让你逼Lancer自尽，让你放弃所有其他，的这样一个人吗？”

“至少，我是这么希望的。”

韩鑫还没有发现，自己的潜意识已经认定，她做了一个错误的选择。

两人在一扇华丽的门前停下脚步，只是稍稍打量便继续向内部走去。

走至回廊的深处，已经没有那难闻的气息。

二人皆无言，一前一后地缓步走着。

这里的一瓦一石都十分精致，浑然天成，全没有刀凿斧砌的痕迹，其价值也不言自明。

“戴神父，你一定要全程陪着老子吗？”

“我是圣杯战争的监督者，既然完颜小姐选择放弃参与的资格，亚辛的责任就是护得你周全。”

“。。。”

戴亚辛绝不是不通人情的木头，但他的想法也非常人所能理解，或许能被称之为异端。

韩鑫注视着他深邃的眼眸，而他也没有避开她的视线。

僵持数秒之后，她深吸一口气，放弃了与他的交流。

随着他们一步步靠近回廊的尽头，路过的是一扇扇奇形怪状的门，无一例外地是‘他’的魔术工房，仅属于‘他’一个人的。

完颜坚，那是一个光是想起就让她的双手颤抖不停的名字。

狰狞可怖的鬼面雕刻，像是传说中的夜叉。

大理石砌成的石门厚重无比，印象中，它从未被打开过，也从未被任何人提起过。

门缝上有一部分稍微不同的色调，像是有什么曾经被揭开。

伸出手要将石门推开，但她发现自己的双手抖个不停，凝聚不起一丝力气。

不好的预感，她的眼皮跳个不停，从未感受过的恐惧之情在心中蔓延，让她濒临崩溃。

“完颜小姐，需要亚辛帮忙吗？”

如此明显的异样当然逃不过他的观察。

“不用了，这是老子必须自己做的。”

这一刻，她选择了承担，她决心直面牺牲Lancer的后果。

沉重的石门被推开，连墙壁都不断震动着，嗡嗡声震耳欲聋。

柔和的光线在内外环境的差异下显得特别刺眼，待视觉恢复后，映入眼帘的是从未料想到的画面。

穿着华丽且不失朴素的女人像是帝王的遗孀。  
她躺在被装饰的富丽堂皇的豪华房间之内，像是曾经集万千宠爱于一身的妃嫔。

错愕的表情最先浮现在她的脸上，而韩鑫的大脑中一片空白，像是脑部还没来得及处理双眼接收到的视觉信息。

她的外貌毫无疑问地是自己的母亲。

唯一的问题是，她与十五年前的母亲相貌一致。

“你。。是谁？”

连嘴唇也不受控制地抖动着。

“完颜坚！完颜癸！家主大人！来人啊！”

连声音也一模一样。

记忆中，母亲是彻彻底底的普通人，在那一系列的变故之前她甚至都不知道父亲是完颜家族的年轻魔术师。

完颜癸？

从未听过的名字，连家族中的人，包含那老头完颜允都未曾提及过。

女人慌乱的拿起手边的青花瓷扔向韩鑫和戴亚辛。

“糜璋女士，请您冷静一下，这里早就没人了，没有活着的人。”

戴亚辛轻易接住了被抛出的花瓶，像是对人类感情一无所知的机器，也像是享受他人负面情感的恶魔。

“你是母亲吗？我是韩鑫呀。”

抱着最后的一丝希望，她举起空着的双手，一小步一小步地靠近女人，生怕惊扰了她。

她的精神似乎已经不正常，朝角落里后退的同时不停地喊着韩鑫从未听过的名字，一遍又一遍。

呀！

尖锐的叫声传递到很远很远。

韩鑫抱紧了她，确实是母亲没有错。

“阿。。鑫？”

恐惧的神情有了些许的缓和，她轻抚着韩鑫黑白相间的发丝。

然后像是突然想起了什么，拼了命地要将她推开，但她的力气又如何能与韩鑫相抗衡。

虽不情愿，韩鑫还是放开了她，她甩动着双臂，想要挣脱，想要逃走。

韩鑫流着眼泪看着她，见证着自己的家族对她所造成的伤害，确信自己的理想没有错误的同时，对完颜坚的憎恶也得到了正当的理由。

“完颜小姐，您似乎误会了什么。”

不祥的预感，当他提出以令咒作为报酬讨伐Rider的那晚，露出的也是这个表情，似期待，似兴奋。

戴亚辛从衣服中掏出了一老旧的笔记本，翻到了某一页，将要读出所载之内容之时，有些玩味似的看着韩鑫。

“亚辛要先提醒完颜小姐，这真相是十分残酷的。”

韩鑫看着已经精神错乱的母亲，已经无法从她的口中得知任何信息。

“好吧，你说吧。”

她已经做好了觉悟，隐隐感觉到他将要揭示的秘密会将自己的认知完全摧毁。

‘阿雍出走后已经过了十个年头，今日本是月圆团聚之时，却天各一方。

身为族兄，未尽兄长之义务，我完颜坚深感愧疚。

现任家主完颜允一直以来都将他视为家族中的叛徒，族中之人也对阿雍之事漠不关心，实在让我痛心。’

韩鑫张大嘴巴，说不出话来，这‘阿雍’正是她的父亲，完颜雍。

“这。怎么会。。怎么可能。。。”

印象中最为残忍的魔术师，却有着丰富的情感，她决无法接受。

戴亚辛稍作停顿，接着继续读着日记上的内容。

‘今日又一次收到了署名为糜璋的信件，标明了阿雍的下落，幸亏是被我截获，万一落在完颜允或是家族中的其他势力的手上，阿雍怕是真的凶多吉少了。’

轰。

韩鑫只觉得天旋地转，一切的认知被完全颠覆，不共戴天的仇敌竟然是试图拯救父亲的兄长，一直以来想要救出的慈母却反而是元凶。

“假的。。一定是假的。。你撒谎，你撒谎！”

韩鑫扯着戴亚辛的衣领，一拳打在他的脸上，巨大的冲击力让他倒飞出去，嵌入了坚硬的墙壁之中。

“咳咳。。完颜小姐，你冷静一下，你看看这笔迹，应该认得才对。”

戴亚辛从中脱离，拍拍衣服上的尘土，想要将日记本递给韩鑫。

她不想去看，也不敢去看。

‘老夫收到了名为糜璋的女子的来信，信中多是说如何向往完颜雍口中的完颜氏魔术师家族，以及他如何携家中宝物出逃之事。

完颜雍资质一般，作为宿主实在不算是好的人选，相比之下，完颜坚要优秀太多。

但是先祖完颜宗弼的铠甲必须要追回，那神秘白发魔术师所说的圣杯战争让老夫十分感兴趣，定能作为圣遗物召唤那位不世出之英才，老夫的族兄。

甲申年，甲戌月，乙亥日，霜降。

完颜癸’

戴亚辛手中的是完颜允和完颜坚二人的日记，署名却是完颜癸，韩鑫虽然也有所察觉，但相比其他的信息带来的冲击，也就被她所忽视。

‘完颜雍虽然资质平庸，但他与正常人所生之女却有着家族中的人所没有的天赋和身体特质，蕴涵着从未有过的可能性。

也许他女儿体质的秘密和他的夫人糜璋有所关联，而她也接受了所提之条件，进行老夫所提出的实验。

这个女人着实可悲，为了荣华利禄，将所有其他尽弃，不知若是完颜雍知道出卖自己之人竟是爱妻，又会作何反应。

唯一可惜的是，这完颜雍竟然选择自尽也不愿参加圣杯战争。

甲申年，乙亥月，庚寅日，立冬。

完颜癸’

原来自己所做出的一切努力，对命运的反抗，连结局从一开始便是注定。

‘一个甲子转瞬即逝，家主更替之日即将到来。

糜璋的实验没有任何进展，完颜鑫的体质一直无法复制。

但是，在这永生之谜要被揭开之前，老夫绝不会放弃。

甲午年，壬申月，癸丑日。

完颜癸’

“完颜允的日记至此就没有下文了。”

“够了。。。”

“接下来，是完颜坚的日记。”

‘完颜鑫尚不能驾驭家传之魔术，且体质特异，若是以她作为宿体，未必能相恰。

完颜宗森天赋异禀，在同辈之中也算出类拔萃，举手投足间甚至有故人风采。

但是他天性善良，恐不能作为合适的下一代宿体，仍需一番历练。

让他参与圣杯战争也许是不错的选择。

壬寅年，戊申月，戊申日，处暑。

完颜癸’

“啊啊啊啊啊！”

韩鑫发出撕心裂肺一般的吼叫。

“老子到底是为了什么！？为了什么同化了那么多人！？为了什么取走阿森的性命！？为了什么辜负了Lancer！？”

天资聪颖如韩鑫马上便猜出了事情的原委。

韩鑫的精神已经崩溃，眼泪夺眶而出，她捂着脑袋痛苦的嚎叫。

Caster的介入彻底摧毁了完颜氏魔术师家族，却也让她存在的意义无限接近为零，她从未想过在家族覆灭之后要做些什么。

现在看来，那些又都不重要了。

因为她本来以为自己拥有的意义，从一开始就不存在。

完颜癸固然可恨，可是完颜坚不过是受完颜癸支配的躯壳，而那后来的悲剧又何尝不是糜璋一手造成的。

完颜宗森同样是被蒙在鼓里，妄想着能够有一日继承家主，以另一种形式将它摧毁。

“杀了她吧。你会好受一些。”

戴亚辛靠在韩鑫的耳边，喃喃低语。

“。。。不行。。”

她竟然有了一瞬间的犹豫，也因此无限地憎恨自己。

“那我替你杀死她。”

戴亚辛拿出数枚黑键，对韩鑫微微一笑，然后掷向角落里的糜璋。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嗯嗯，这一章最能体现一开始所说，会和F/Z的基调类似的地方了。
> 
> 至少从写作初衷来说，不是为了阴暗而阴暗，而是为了完成这些角色的构建。
> 
> 乱叙的方式可能影响了故事的连贯性，如果已经忘记了Lancer线重要的故事情节还请参考第二卷的章节，‘宴’。


	8. 急罚盏夜阑灯灭

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grand （？）Saber-欧冶子  
> Grand （？）Archer-后羿  
> Lancer-岳飞  
> Rider- 孙武（舞）  
> Caster-寒浞？韩漪？  
> Assassin-貂蝉？王昭君？杨贵妃？西施？——？——？——？  
> Berserker-恶来？  
> 异域的Saber-杜甫？李白？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 崩拳，直拳的一种，向前直发，立拳出形，拳眼向上，拳心向里，力在拳面。发力时，蓄劲隐蔽，短距急发，臂不全钊，力由根发（即由脚跟发力）主要借助腕与前臂肌肉来传导力量，猝然冷动，短促突击，既快又烈，力透脏腑，是穿透劲力的典型拳法。属形意拳，甚至还有‘半步崩拳打天下’的美誉。

铛铛铛。

身体在思维做出决策之前便有所反应。

骨刃挡住了那欲夺取糜璋性命的黑键，却没能将它们弹开。

骨刃的强度与硬度和与顾九玄战斗时相比有着天壤之别。

黑键的利刃穿过韩鑫用整条手臂变形成为的盾牌并嵌在其中，它已经算不上完整，轮廓也参差不齐。

信念的动摇。

她已与暴风雨中海上的一叶孤舟无异，随时都可能翻覆。

滴滴泪水从脸颊划过，摔碎在地上。

她不能让戴亚辛杀死糜璋，唯有这一次绝不能让步，只有这一点她绝不可以妥协。

在此刻，她确切的感受到了身上所背负的生命之重。

终于有些明白了为何Lancer要首先与Rider做个了结。

那是凌驾于胜负之上的东西，名为信念，也名为理想的包袱。

因为踏入了无论如何也不能败退之境。

为此失去了一切的人们，他们的意义，由代替他们活下去的人所诠释。

曾经被她同化的许多人，她的弟弟，族兄阿森，还有Lancer。

Lancer得到了他想要的答案，与先人，与所崇拜之人相同的答案。

然后，与她一样，否定了那个答案。

韩鑫终究还是无法再次使用更为强力的魔术，积压已久的情绪，被称为‘愧疚’的情绪如滔天的巨浪将她淹没。

戴亚辛像是早就预料到了她的行动，迅速踏步向前，转瞬便已贴近了韩鑫的身体。

用力之猛将大理石地砖都踏碎，裂纹绵延数米。

‘呼。’

他深吸一口气，连续快速出拳，将嵌在骨刃之盾上的黑键击打入了韩鑫的身体。

她像早已习惯了这种程度的疼痛，连眉毛都没挑一下。

韩鑫臂上的盾牌变形成为一把巨剑，但并不锋利，肉体改造的魔术精度已经下降至极限。

她将其用作拳头，刺向戴亚辛，却被后者轻易用双掌接下。

韩鑫只觉得像是打在了一团棉花之上，毫无命中目标的实感。

戴亚辛将腰猛地一沉，以四两拨千斤之技巧顺势将韩鑫抛了出去。

她摔倒在不远处的地面上，让戴亚辛微微吃惊。

“虽然评论女性的体重十分无礼，但是完颜小姐真的不轻呢。”

戴亚辛的话没有传达到她的耳中，她尚未从思想的挣扎中脱离出来。

尽管她更加理解了Lancer，但是脑中的另一声音依旧没有安静下来。

‘凭什么认为你有资格替他们，替亲手杀死的人做决定？’

戴亚辛见她的注意力根本不在与自己的战斗中，便转过身面朝糜璋。

他轻轻将衣袖挽起，露出了那爬满胳臂上无数的鲨齿型令咒。

“Saber，我奉主的名义指引你，即刻前往此处。”

伴随突然升起的尘雾，一个熟悉的人影出现在了室内。

“莫思身外无穷事，且尽生前有限杯。”

他拿着已经褪色的酒葫芦仰头狂饮着其中美酒，四溢的香气将室内填满，覆盖了淡淡的血腥味。

飘逸俊美的外貌，潇洒狂放的举止，正是曾经在教堂内见过的那位从者。

“Saber，我已令咒之名命之，将那个女人，将糜璋杀死。”

“不可，乘人之危，非侠之所为！”

Saber职介的从者多有抗魔力的职阶技能，借此无视一划令咒驱使的情况也不少见。

戴亚辛早就知道了他会严词拒绝，毫无停顿地接连使用令咒。

“Saber，另以令咒之名命之，取下那女人的性命。”

“Saber，再已令咒命之，用你的剑刺穿她的心脏。”

三划令咒，常规圣杯战争中每位参战Master所拥有的全部。

他毫不犹豫且肆无忌惮的使用着令咒，只为逼迫这位不明身份的从者杀死对这场争斗无足轻重的普通人。

糜璋不仅不是参与圣杯战争中的人，更非魔术师，而且还是圣堂教会应当提供庇护的魔术师之家属。

“戴亚辛，你卑鄙！”

他神情蔑视的看着韩鑫，伸手摆出一个放马过来的姿势。

韩鑫拼了命地冲向蜷缩在角落里，噤若寒蝉的糜璋。

戴亚辛阻挡着韩鑫前进的道路，露出的双掌形若虎爪，蹲下身子，像是蓄势待发的猛虎。

韩鑫虽无意与他战斗，但为了救糜璋也别无选择。

戴亚辛的攻击刚劲威猛又不失轻动灵巧，手指的劲道足以将骨刃撕裂。

韩鑫的骨刃虽然能迅速再次形成，却又无法发挥出以往十分之一的威力。

那位不明身份的从者迈着沉重的步伐，一点点靠近糜璋。

他在努力的抗拒着，想要抵消戴亚辛的令咒，却又无能为力。

“抱歉。”

简短的歉意，确实没有更好的表达方式。

几乎是从牙缝中挤出来的声音。

糜璋意识到了即将发生的一切，绝望的闭上了眼睛，绷紧的身体放松了下来。

那喷溅而出的为一旁的瓷器添上了一抹艳丽的红色，滑落的滚珠在青白两色的装饰物的釉层上多了一些什么，又少了一些什么。

韩鑫眼睁睁看着一切有条不紊的进行着，仿佛戴亚辛早就预测到了一般。

她咬牙切齿，想要对他实行复仇，但是空虚之感迅速占据了她的内心。

她存在的意义在此刻已经彻底被抹煞。

Lancer。

糜璋。

完颜癸。

她看不清未来的路，或是说已经坠入了空无一物的深渊，除了身上背负的罪孽，已经空无一物。

“可悲的人儿啊，不要害怕，不要迷茫，让亚辛成为带你走出迷途的灯塔。”

无用的话语，假惺惺的善意。

韩鑫与戴亚辛的战斗已经停止，或是说韩鑫已经找不到与他战斗的理由。

完颜癸死了，糜璋死了，Lancer也死了。

即便她亲手将戴亚辛击杀，失去的意义也不会回来，逝去的人们也不会复返。

戴亚辛低头默默做着祷告。

“阿。。。鑫。。快。。逃。。”

身受重伤的糜璋已经命悬一线，如风中残烛，随时都会熄灭。

在生命终结之前，最后说出的话语让韩鑫感受到了片刻的温暖，虽然只有短暂的一瞬。

嘣！

戴亚辛一跺脚将地面震得寸寸碎裂，挥出的崩拳在声音触及韩鑫之前便发挥了效应。

“逃？怎么逃？”

轰！

猛烈的攻击如同炸裂的火药。

或者说，确实响起了剧烈的爆炸声。

“Lancer，对不起。。像老子这样的人。。是不会被英灵座认可的。。。”

韩鑫的双唇微微移动，不，是只剩右半边的嘴唇。

想要说出口的，应该只有她自己听得清。

她的身体在戴亚辛的攻击下只剩下了右边半截，从头到躯干，再到左腿，已经完全灰飞烟灭。

“存在即是你的原罪，是无法赎清的孽缘。”

“悲惨的人啊，从出生时便不带有祝福的孤独灵魂呀，希望你能就此安息。”

是啊，戴亚辛说的对。

自己是孤独的，不被祝福的。

“Lancer。。。什么时间的彼端啊。。最后还讲着什么弯弯绕。。老子可听不懂。。。”

那位从者注视着戴亚辛，面部没有任何表情。

他轻挥手中的宝剑，上面的血迹被甩下，落在了地面的裂纹中，四散开去。

从者既没有多余的话语，也没有更多的动作，他化为了无数的光点，只留戴亚辛一人在这密闭的空间之中。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

他毫不掩饰的笑着，不是癫狂的笑声，也不是欣喜的笑声，只是因为想笑，所以便轻声笑着。

“不论在哪一道世界线，你都没有让我失望呢。哈哈。哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

愉悦，这是他首先想到的形容词，用以浓缩当下的心情。

半晌，他的表情逐渐僵硬。

“不过，好像也已经看腻了。”

戴亚辛煞有其事的回味着，露出了一个或许可以被成为失望的狰狞表情。

“想看看圣人绝望的表情呢。哈哈哈哈哈。以拯救苍生为己任的冠位Saber，当她认清实现愿望的唯一方式与信念相背离，会有什么样的反应呢。哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

笑声回荡在回廊之中，增添了几分诡异。

“师兄，这一定是连你也会享受的光景。”

戴亚辛拿出一个吊坠，其中镶嵌着他和某位神父的合影，照片中他面露僵硬的微笑，而另一人却眼神空洞的看着镜头，像是对‘人’的情感一无所知。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“师傅，要不要去帮助他们呢？”

“欸嘻嘻，格蕾，这种程度的工作交给圣堂教会的人去就够了。”

“唔。谜团还没有全部解开，这片土地上还有太多的未知数。”

“虽然不想这么说，但是兄长大人的判断是对的。”

莱妮丝滴着特制的眼药水，自从来到这里之后她不得不提高了眼药水的浓度，以应对失控频率不断增加的魔眼。

“光是站在这里，仅仅是呼吸着新鲜的空气，身体内部就有着未曾感受过的异样。”

“哦？连莱妮丝也是吗？”

“欸？欸？师傅和莱妮丝小姐都感觉的到？亚德，你呢？”

“附近死灵的数量在急剧增加，要是提供协助的话，就能饱餐一顿了，对吧？啊啊啊啊，不要摇了，好了好了，其他的什么都感应不到。”

“特里姆玛乌？”

“明白了，莱妮丝大人。”

女仆外形的月灵髓液开始了简单的检测。

“大气中无异常波动，无异常热源。氧气含量，正常。氩气含量，正常。氮气含量，正常。”

“莱妮丝，你所感觉的异样具体如何呢？”

“兄长大人该不会是因为魔术回路只是二流的，所以反应并不明显呢？”

“。。。”

她的毒舌是他永远也无法适应的。

“像是灵魂与肉体错位，精神和意识分离。身体中的器官像是散落的零部件，魔术回路像是被赋予了生命本身，开始躁动。”

“难道真的是魔力浓度。。”

沉重而快速的脚步声渐渐靠近，无疑是属于洛狰的。

“埃尔梅罗二世大人，不好了，操纵附海林之子的魔术师正向此处靠近，请赶快远离此地！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 呃呃呃呃，近期又开始忙碌起来，感觉文本的质量有些下降。。。嗯，目标是周更吧（希望。。）
> 
> 设定上原创角色戴亚辛和言峰琦礼是有关系的，具体的背景故事会在后续剧情中交代的。


	9. 殊途同归

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grand （？）Saber-欧冶子  
> Grand （？）Archer-后羿  
> Lancer-岳飞  
> Rider- 孙武（舞）  
> Caster-寒浞？韩漪？  
> Assassin-貂蝉？王昭君？杨贵妃？西施？——？——？——？  
> Berserker-恶来？  
> 异域的Saber-杜甫？李白？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 腑海林之子：  
> 传说从腑海林（Einnashe）已经熟透的果实中，经常会落下血滴，这些血滴中的一部分会化为种子，在地下沉睡一段时间之后，选择与母体不同的进化（形态）——所谓腑海林（Einnashe）之子，就是其最终的样貌。《Lord·埃尔梅罗二世事件簿》中的腑海林（Einnashe）之子则是以冰雪森林的形态出现。  
> （搬运自百科）
> 
> 推荐BGM：  
> FGO - OST - 残氷

洛狰首先抵达二世等人所在的崖边，跟随他的还有十数位圣堂教会的魔术师。

“格蕾，有什么来了，很强的东西，不是灵。”

地面的震动愈发强烈，那似巨蛇一般的物体已经映入眼帘。

“亚德。”

“明白。拟态人格，停止。魔力收集率，预定值突破。第二阶段，限定解除开始。”

“圣枪。。”

“不可以！”

洛狰挡在了格蕾的身前。

“要是无法确实地同时将所有地枝条部分一同消灭，情况会更加严峻。”

明明是十万火急的状态，他却硬是拦下格蕾。

“洛狰先生，我认为你应该提供一个说法。”

“莱妮丝小姐，等转移到了安全场所，我自然会告知你们。”

眼见苏磬控制着并不像是完全体的腑海林之子渐渐逼近，他们也只得作罢，在洛狰等人的护卫下，迅速像远处奔跑。

“埃尔梅罗二世大人，我们的车就停在山脚，还请坚持一下。”

常年的运动不足让他在刚迈出几步就气喘吁吁，呼吸紊乱。

“兄长大人以后还是多锻炼一下身体的好。”

水银的手臂形成了一个平台，莱妮丝坐在上面，特里姆玛乌抬着她快速移动着。

虽然速度有限，但要配合洛狰的脚呈还是绰绰有余，而莱妮丝本人的感受要比洛狰的车要平稳的多。

“我。。知道！”

他的回答因喘息声而扭曲。

身后的声响越来越近，山石横飞，地面分裂，窜出的粗壮藤蔓出现在眼角。

惨叫声也此起彼伏，是在后方充当护卫的人。

“不是说专门成立了应对Einnashe的别动队吗？”

“是的，许多人手被分配去处理围剿Rider的战场和顾氏的证据，让我们也有些焦头烂额。”

太奇怪了，要对付腑海林·阿纳修，圣堂教会可是有着相当的经验。

而且圣杯战争同样由圣堂教会负责监督，人员调度不应该出问题才对。

难道是圣堂教会内部出现分裂？不可能。

或者说，他们本就不想成功处理？那为何洛狰的确面有难色？

戴亚辛！

二世沉浸在思考中，丝毫没有注意到脚边的地面正逐渐产生裂痕。

比树木还要粗壮的棕色藤蔓破土而出，目标正是被洛狰等人护住的二世一行。

“小心！”

视线中的阳光被阴影遮蔽，一阵疾风从后方传来。

洛狰纵身向前，用交叉的双臂挡住了以泰山压顶之势袭来的枝条。

他被狠狠的拍进了地面，从腰部以下完全没入。

然而这并不是全部，稍细一些的另一根枝条不规则地运动着，穿过了他们的护卫。

二世本能地护住身体，却发现它并非要攻击自己，而是循着格蕾而去。

铛！

攻击之迅猛，力量之强劲让撞击声久久未能散去。

“亚德，拜托你了。”

“了解。”

变形成为镰刀的魔术礼装再次发生变化。

厚重的盾牌格挡着接踵而至的攻击。

“不能让形式演变成持久战，二世大人，快走！”

洛狰光是挡下这一击就已经耗尽了全部的力气，他几乎是挣扎着将这句话吼出。

二世有些犹豫，想要救下洛狰，可是既不能对苏磬造成伤害，又没有抵御这纷至沓来的鞭击的对策。

“戴神父说了，你是解除这空前危机的关键，你的安全是首要的，不要犹豫，快走！”

不断增加的枝条形成了合围之势，从三面包抄而来，这唯一的出路也在不停地缩小。

“兄长大人，来不及多想了！”

特里姆玛乌放下了莱妮丝，一同帮助防御攻击愈发猛烈的腑海林之子的延伸。

奇怪的是，对于其他人都只像是对魔力反应源的捕猎本能，唯独伸向格蕾的似乎没有那么强的攻击性，但是也更为密集。

“糟糕！”

是二世发出的声音，正下方的土地开始隆起，疲惫不堪的他已经没有足够的能力完全避开。

“白。。泽。。”

苏磬已经失去了理智，但是喉中依然发出低沉的话语，似梦呓，也像问候。

“师傅！”

“兄长大人！”

他闭上了眼睛，等着一切的结束。

“远道而来的客人呀，不必惊慌，容在下为你们争取时间。”

温柔的语气传入耳中，二世本能地望向说话之人。

吞没汝之光芒。寒鸦。

漆黑的雾气朝不断凝聚，成为了一把漆黑的长弓。黑色的羽毛和人骨雕刻让它看起来更加邪恶。

被黑雾包裹，无法看清真实形态的箭矢疾驰而去，刺中了苏磬的肩膀。

男人没有偏离目标，而是刻意没有瞄准苏磬的要害。

隆起的地面停止了躁动，看来那男人的确拯救了他们。

“年轻的魔术师呀，后世的英灵啊，请趁现在快逃吧。由在下，Caster，韩漪来拖住这位失控的魔术师吧。”

他的名字是从未听过的，没有人提起过，未曾从史书上看到。

所驱动之宝具却是让二世想起了某个传说，虽然已经不清晰，但无法让他将那个传说和眼前之人联系起来。

肆意舞动的无数枝条竟抽打着其他藤蔓，将洛狰压入地面的藤蔓也偏离了原来的轨迹，进而成为了这其中之一。

男人像是获得了腑海林之子部分的控制权，用它反制着苏磬霸道的攻击。

洛狰趁机把自己挖了出来，带着依旧有着许多疑惑的二世一行向远方撤离。

“接下来，Master，在下希望您能冷静下来呢。”

Caster掷出许多玉石，和苏磬抛出的宝石在空中相撞，并发生爆炸。

烟雾散去之时没有了Caster的踪影。

铛。

月灵髓液包裹住了苏磬的身躯，让他免于被Caster从背后击伤。

“比想象中困难呢。”

Caster消失在了投在藤蔓之上的阴影之中。

苏磬总是能预先判断Caster将会出现的方位，并以月灵髓液进行防御。

不知何时被放出的翅刃虫群从四面八方追寻着Caster的踪迹，每当他重新出现就会被它们逼退。

两人你来我往的缠斗着，Caster以旁敲侧击的方式试探着苏磬，失控的苏磬总也不能锁定Caster，谁也无法取胜。

突然间，苏磬的肩膀发生爆裂，快速愈合的同时，浮现身体表面上五颜六色的纹路也迅速暗淡，消退。

Caster自然没有放过这个机会，他从苏磬的影子中显现，一掌刺入了苏磬的身体中，强行运转他的魔术回路。

附近的空间或是产生扭曲，或是被撕开一道裂缝，将Caster和苏磬连同那数不清的枝条一同吞噬。

留在原处的满地狼藉虽然依旧存在，但也终究会被圣堂教会的人打扫干净，如同清理顾氏存在的痕迹那般。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

白泽。

已经在记忆中模糊的名字，轮廓薄如蝉翼，若隐若现。

‘替我活下去吧，替我见识下这个世界蕴藏的，无穷无尽的‘魔术’和‘神秘’。’

脑海中的声音也变得嘈杂，像是被破坏的老旧磁带，只剩这一句话还算是完整的。

“。。。”

陈年往事渐渐在脑中清晰起来，然而这对苏磬来说并不一定是好消息。

“对Master特攻的宝具，闻所未闻呢。。”

Caster收回刺入苏磬体内的右掌，手背上赫然有着两划令咒。

“主公可还看得满意？”

他像是窥探过自己的内心深处，抑或是自己的内心早已毫无保留的暴露在Caster的视线之中。

想要见证更多的魔术。

在记忆深处几乎被忘却的声音在此刻重新活跃起来，让自己一直以来信奉的原则和盲目的愿望有了溯源。

“十分精彩。这个世界本身，实在是美丽至极。”

身体中嵌着的三十七种魔术刻印和因此形成的魔术回路盘根错节，本应不相容的魔术却在越来越多的刻印和新生回路的作用下得以共存，相互克制，相互抵消。

“如果主公没有无视在下的规劝，也不会有如此的下场。”

“哦，是吗？那真是抱歉了，说实话，我从未想过要取得圣杯战争的胜利，也没有想通过圣杯得到什么。”

躺在冰冷的地板上，他知道此时他正在自己的魔术工房，也忆起了很久以前在时钟塔的日子。

与格雷特生活的点点滴滴，在贝尔费邦的指导下钻研魔术。

他曾经提醒苏磬，体内无数的魔术回路和魔术刻印达成了微妙的平衡，过度使用任何魔术都是禁忌，将会是致命的错误。

所以苏磬的战斗模式不得不将繁多的魔术不断交替使用，以避免破坏这种平衡。

然而，已经觉醒的起源，名为‘增值’的能力或是本能，让体内的魔术回路不断增加着，并且逐渐超过作为一个‘人’能够承载的。

间歇性失忆症和不断分裂出的人体便是其效果之二。

苏磬的话并没有让Caster感到意外，他歪着头饶有兴致的看着生命即将枯竭的苏磬。

“如果要说有什么愿望的话，那就是希望圣杯告诉我，我的愿望应该是什么。”

Caster笑了起来，不知是嘲笑，还是饱含和苏磬一样无奈的傻笑。

“可是，不是已经有答案了吗？”

“呵呵呵，是啊。真是讽刺啊，原来自己追求的是那么简单的东西。”

在历史的洪流中，激起一点点涟漪，留下自己存在的痕迹，这就是苏磬的愿望。

他不禁想起了格蕾特一直挂在嘴上的一些口头禅。

“Caster，你说，命运是什么？”

“不知道。”

“你相信命运吗？”

“不相信。”

“格蕾特说过，有一位东方的智者曾说过，只要还有人记得你，你就依然活着。”

其实苏磬早已找到了某种答案。

“民赖其利，百年而死；民畏其神，百年而亡；民用其教，百年而移。故曰‘黄帝三百年’。”

“Caster，你说，我能‘活’下去吗？”

Caster轻轻摇头，笑容依旧。

“应该，不行。在下的愿望，与主公的愿望是不相容的。”

起初并非如此，但是与苏磬的相处之下，他改变了想法，转而更加相信自己生前的理念。

“这样啊。。那，还有一件事想拜托你。”

角落里桃花状的琉璃忽地破碎。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

无目的的行走着，赤裸着双足，像是回到了那个夜晚，从实验室中逃出的清晨，连身体也缩小了。

咔擦。咔嚓。咔嚓。

脚下的声音是碎裂的琉璃，本是樱花的形状，却被踩成碎片。

“白泽？”

远处有一道人影，站在树下。

那是极其美丽的存在，琉璃质，半透明的结构，树梢间更多的玻璃樱花，将月光分解成璀璨夺目的光线。

“格蕾特。”

他这才看清树下那人的脸。

身后凭空出现一位高挑的女性，待回头时，又消失不见。

“我来的路上，那被踩踏成末的琉璃是我，也是你曾存在过的证明。”

“什么琉璃？”

格蕾特的话让他差点晕厥，他低头看去，赤脚下什么都没有，再看看来路，那一长串碎片也荡然无存。

他第一次感到无助，将脸埋在双掌中抽泣着，像是丢失玩具的天真孩童，然后抬头看着格蕾特祥和的眼睛，温柔而熟悉。

“你会陪着我，对吗？”

“傻瓜，这里是Caster利用你的魔术制造出的幻境，连我也是的，是他给你的，不应该存在于他灵基中的一丝善意。”

男孩停止了哭泣，露出了微笑。

“是啊，我怎么把这给忘了。”

截然相反的选择，却是完全一致的结局。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嗯嗯，到这一章为止，前半的剧情才应该算是完全结束了，第一个不算是反派的反派也退场了。
> 
> 接下来的几章也许会交代之前略过的部分剧情和解说部分设定，敬请期待！


	10. 饮者留其名

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grand （？）Saber-欧冶子  
> Grand （？）Archer-后羿  
> Lancer-岳飞  
> Rider- 孙武（舞）  
> Caster-寒浞？韩漪？  
> Assassin-貂蝉？王昭君？杨贵妃？西施？——？——？——？  
> Berserker-恶来？  
> 异域的Saber-杜甫？李白？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 汉《说文解字》载：“杜康始作秫酒。又名少康，夏朝国君，道家名人。”

没有太阳也没有月亮，庄园中却是亮如白昼。

天空中明明没有光源，这奇异的空间之中却残留着光线。

Saber没有打算继续旁听姜望等人的商议，或者说，她根本就心不在焉。

看着清澈见底的湖水中，锦鲤畅游其中，不自觉地想起了某个辩题。

子非鱼，而不知鱼之乐。

锦鲤见湖边人影靠近便成群结队地靠向投入水中的倒影，似是要争食。

她痴痴地看着它们，想起了出发参与‘Rider讨伐战’的那晚。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————

“小姜？小姜！”

冯谖在他的耳边无论如何大声唤他，都没有任何反应。

“说起来，Archer已经消失了才对，连Saber你也感受不到他的那什么，‘魔力反应’。”

“确实如此，在那种规模的攻击下，他的灵基不可能还健在。”

一阵冷风不知从何而起，竟吹入了大厅之中。

Saber第一时间拔出淡蓝色的长剑，纵身跃入庭院之中。

腰挂酒葫芦，手拿佩剑的男人闲庭信步地朝他们走来，他的气势像是具象化成了凌厉的强风。

男人穿着一袭飘飘白衣，头发以青丝盘起，发带轻轻舞动着。

小镜面世界，子房创造的镶嵌在现实世界缝隙中断绝魔力波动的空间，即便是从者也不应察觉其存在的安全地带。

他就这么轻易地走了进来，已经出鞘的宝剑发出阵阵剑鸣。

Saber双手持剑，严阵以待。

连空气都仿佛凝固，冯谖虽没有恐惧但也知道大事不好，再看看身边的姜望已经醉的不省人事，却挣扎着要站起来。

噌。

看不到他的动作，而剑击确实挥出。

Saber举剑挡下，剑压刮起的强风吹入室内，姜望的头发霎时像是漂浮在海底的海带，酒劲也醒了几分。

来人微微一笑，像是相当满意，他唰地一下将宝剑刺入地面，迸出了许多青石砖的碎屑。

剑柄上红色的剑穗随风而动，他不慌不忙地将腰间葫芦解下，豪迈的将其中的酒浆倒入口中。

“不是Caster，也不像是Assassin，也不应该是Lancer。Berserker要我们干掉Archer，他总不会自己送上门吧。难道是Rider？”

冯谖回想着之前的种种，道出了唯一的可能。

“嗯？Rider？！看招！”

他猛地将酒葫芦抛向上空，逆握剑柄，施加的压力让剑身稍稍弯曲，坚韧的宝剑又很快复原，男人借势一剑刺向Saber。

来势之快，如疾风，如闪电。

这样的一击还远远不足以将Saber击败。

她旋转剑身，男人的剑被纯钧的剑脊挡下。

他直勾勾地盯着纯钧剑身上一闪而过的强光，甚至连眼都不眨一下。

这一个回合，Saber和那神秘的男人算是平分秋色。

见Saber应付地得心应手，男人纵身返回原位，接下了落下的酒葫芦，步伐之轻盈，举止之优雅，像是不属于尘世的仙人。

“举杯兮豪比杜康，  
提笔兮犹盛二王，  
论道兮笑问老庄，  
挥剑兮唯我独狂。”

狂妄的言谈让Saber不自觉地皱起了眉头，不是多么讨厌男人的自大，而是让她知道了来人确非等闲之辈。

“你是谁？”

冯谖见两人再次分开，趁机发问。

来人没有回答的打算，继续仰头痛饮着壶中美酒，溢出的香气让冯谖也不禁有些嘴馋。

“哈哈哈，痛快！再接招！”

男人单手握剑，迈着踉跄的步子靠近Saber，攻势却比先前还要凌厉，剑招也更为霸道。

时而似蹒跚醉汉，时而似狂龙出洞，剑法善变难以预料。

Saber则一直处于守势，不愿主动进攻。

缠斗许久之后，男人依旧无法处于上风，便不再进攻。

“为何不出剑？”

“我怕控制不好轻重，失手将你杀死。”

Saber并不是在挑衅，伤及此人性命，确实是她的担忧。

这人说话前言不搭后语，行动也几乎无理智可言，倒像是彻头彻尾的狂战士。

“哈哈哈。好狂的口气。”

“彼此彼此吧。”

男人不再隐藏实力，挥舞着手中宝剑，冯谖连他动作的残影都捕捉不到。

每一次剑刃相撞，都会激起锋利如刀的强风，湖中的水面上也不断泛起浪花。

“小心！”

姜望从屋中探出身子想要看清战况，却猛地被冯谖拉向一旁。

只听耳边嗡地一声，木头碎屑不断从上方落下，像是绵绵细雨。

鼻腔受到灰尘的刺激让他不停地打着喷嚏。

“干什么嘛，很痛啊。”

“你仔细看看。”

姜望好不容易集中精神，扫视着周围的环境。

看清楚所处的状况之后，他不禁倒吸一口凉气。

整座庄园被硬生生劈成了两半，仅仅是剑击的余势，仅仅是未发动宝具的一击。

“原。。原来你又救了我一命，谢谢，谢谢。。”

姜望咽了口口水，有些后怕地拍着胸口，看着地面和天花板上整齐的裂痕，醉意被完全驱散。

“晓雪！”

冯谖这才反应过来，正要前去查看，姜望拉住了他，虽然惯性让姜望摔倒在了地上。

“没事的，晓雪的房间刚好在右边，看这斩击的痕迹她应该没事。”

胸中的石头刚提起便已落下。

庭院中在这时安静了下来，男人拿着酒葫芦，站在Saber数米开外，面色尴尬地看着她。

Saber也将纯钧剑放下，因为男人身上再也没有了那强烈的杀气，或者说从一开始就不存在。

“此次前来是想向诸位传递一个消息，Rider多次高调战斗，引起了太多注意，因此圣堂教会要组织其余Master一同围剿之。参与者赠令咒一划，亲手将Rider消灭则另有一划。她的根据地就在此处以南三十里外。”

“慢着，你是谁，凭什么相信你。”

冯谖再次发话，男人依旧没有回答，这次更像是无法回答。

也不是全无反应，他突然一个激灵，然后猛地用鼻子吸气。

“小兄弟，所藏之美酒，还有没有？”

他晃着空空如也的酒葫芦，满脸堆笑。

“呃呃，你费这么大劲就是为了讨酒？”

姜望首先做出质疑。

“非也非也，吾主命吾测试阁下能力，若不足以与吾匹敌，则情报不必共享。这美酒嘛。。嘿嘿。”

“好吧，这还有半坛，就当是谢谢你的情报。”

姜望和冯谖对视一眼，微微点头。

姜望抬着酒坛，一点点靠近男人，在他接过酒坛之时，阴阳眼同时启动，Saber也做好准备，随时可以从他的剑下救出姜望。

“嗯！好酒，仅是香气就如此醉人！”

男人接过酒坛，毫不顾忌形象的坐了下去，抱着它咕嘟嘟地喝着，这么大动作竟也没有溢出酒水。

姜望迅速退到Saber身后，和冯谖并排站立。

“如何？”

“唔。。。有些奇怪，像是被召唤者施加了‘狂化’的魔术。”

“他说是为了一同围剿Rider的事前来。。等等。”

“嗯，人数不对。”

“什么情况？”

“Master，圣杯战争的Servant应该只有七人，Saber，Archer，Lancer，Rider，Assassin，Caster和Berserker。”

他们的解释让冯谖头疼不已，思路完全跟不上他们，只好摆出一副似懂非懂的样子。

“他的灵基图案完全无法看清，像是被涂上了一层黑色。但是强力的剑术和狂化的魔术。。。只可能是Saber了。。。可是又为何能避开侦察使魔，又轻易走入结界。。”

一个非常不合理的想法在姜望的脑中炸开，但是这一可能性却是唯一能将点与点相连的说法。

“他不属于这个世界，至少，不是被圣杯所召唤出来的。”

“。。。？”

男人将酒坛中的米酒几乎喝了个精光，将剩余的最后一些倒入酒葫芦中，满意地擦了擦嘴。

咚咚咚！

“嘶啊。。。”

室内传来了急促的响声和呻吟声，是从楼梯上跌下来的晓雪，捂着后脑勺，痛苦地吸着气。

“多谢几位小友款待！”

男人说完便要拂衣离去。

“哎哎哎，慢着。你说你的Master让你过来，对吧。”

姜望提出了最为关键的问题。

“嗯？要酒钱吗？不如让吾赋诗一首，当作酒钱如何。”

他的话一样无法传入那人的耳中，不知是狂化魔术所致，又或者是别的原因。

男人没有等他们回应，兀自开始吟咏起来。

‘醉卧千年云起时，漫漫银河如往昔，  
浊酒不复故时味，故人离去久未归。

东游蓬莱观沧海，西攀昆仑摘星辰，  
鹏飞万里行其志，鲲潜海底待潮汐。

举杯空望广寒宫，却把今时作旧月。  
古今豪杰应聚首，对酒当歌泯恩仇。

三皇功德无量，五帝志在千秋。  
尧之地，舜之壤，禹之封。  
九州无数英雄。

霸王犹恋美人膝，莫笑桀纣太昏庸。  
孟津借得天兵，全凭老将飞熊。

世无战事百余载，幽王烽火戏诸侯。  
天地风起云涌，诸子百家蜂拥。

秦皇勤筑阿房，可是献于沛公？  
几许黄天应立，玉玺拱手枭雄。

江山几经转手，断章史书谁修？  
汴梁狼烟翻覆，宫中人去楼空。

休叹翰墨不信忠，北朝亦奏离骚。  
英灵生前身后事，还须后生考究。  
前人功过后人修，无谓壮志未酬。

饮不尽杯中滋味，却还道物是人非。  
常得樽中忘忧物，不做长安万户侯。

功名深埋身后，叹甚半生离愁，今日杜康明日忧。

问天下风流人物，且看今宵去留。

山间田野老叟，怎敢妄称英雄。’

他的话像是饱含魔力，待他离去许久，几人才反应过来。

“这是。。。一首诗。。？”

“应该。。。是吧。。。呃呃，狂化的效果不轻呀。。。。”

“Master，要追击吗？”

“算了，先照顾晓雪。”

“他说的如果是真的，那确实是应该考虑。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章是目前为止花的时间最多的。。这不算诗也不算词的。。台词（？）花了相当多的时间，不止是选词用句，更是剧情设定的原因。（狂化）
> 
> （这样就能掩盖文采不够的缺陷了呢，我真是个小机灵鬼）
> 
> 目的其实就是为了一个‘乱’字，至于是李白模仿杜甫，还是杜甫模仿李白，又或是别的什么，就还是留一个悬念吧。（笑）


	11. 风雨坐凉轩

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grand （？）Saber-欧冶子  
> Grand （？）Archer-后羿  
> Lancer-岳飞  
> Rider- 孙武（舞）  
> Caster-寒浞？韩漪？  
> Assassin-貂蝉？王昭君？杨贵妃？西施？——？——？——？  
> Berserker-恶来？  
> 异域的Saber-杜甫？李白？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 寄山中友人  
> 温庭筠 〔唐〕
> 
> 惟昔有归趣，今兹固愿言。啸歌成往事，风雨坐凉轩。  
> 时物信佳节，岁华非故园。固知春草色，何意为王孙。

Saber的意识似乎也连带地影响着与她建立了连结的冯谖。

当她陷入回忆之中时，冯谖的思绪也回到了同样的夜晚。

咚。咚。

投入湖中的石子在水面上留下了一圈圈波纹。

“Master，那锦鲤没惹你吧。”

“唉，心烦意乱的。”

他坐在离那人工湖不远处的石椅上，将手中的许多石子随意一抛。

被Saber重新修复的匕首摆在石桌上，刻在上面的名字比原来还要清晰可见。

“小姜呢？”

“说是去找子房留下的上品佳酿。”

冯谖难得的露出了发自内心的笑。

Saber兀自在冯谖身旁坐下，看着柄上的刻纹和被划掉的另一个名字。

“Master。”

“嗯？”

“你认为，何为剑？”

冯谖漫不经心地看向Saber，有些不屑于如此流于表面的东西，但是双眼与她认真的眼神相触时，他才开始真正思考。

“是武器，最短时间内取走敌人性命的工具。”

答案却没有因心境的变化而改变，虽然心情沉重了许多，这思路却从未有过偏离。

Saber轻轻摇头。

“Master，问题不是何为武器，而是何为‘剑’。”

是啊，怎么忘了呢，Saber是创造了‘剑’这一概念的铸剑师，一生都是传奇的铁匠欧冶子，怎么会满足于这种回答。

冯谖搜刮枯肠，确实无法想到什么其他的。

“是三尺长的铁器？是防身的兵刃？是权力的象征？这由挥舞者所决定。”

似懂非懂。

“是武器？是杀人之物？这由创作者所决定。”

好像有些明白了。

“原本的我想要创造出能够终结乱世的什么东西，但是，作为概念而言太过抽象，最终投影出的却依然是夺人性命的冰冷之物。”

她的口气带着些许自嘲，她唯一知晓的是如何冶炼‘剑’，这样的结局，似乎是某种必然。

冯谖无法言喻此刻内心的隐隐作痛，只有一种以他的词汇无法形容出的直觉，‘无法得到救赎的灵魂’，这就是Saber。

“你的‘剑’，又代表了什么？”

挑起了那份不想去直视的过往。死去的‘杜康’，以及‘无患子’，还有其他的许多。

“是羁绊？是前半生的记忆？是应该珍视的，纪念故人的物品？”

不想去回答，也不想去考虑Saber的教诲。

“不论如何，现在的你，只是一具空壳，我能清楚地感觉到，你不是真的想将他们复活，你只是想找一个死得其所的理由，然后一步步走向毁灭。”

Saber说的没错，从一开始抱持着的只是与他们‘重聚’的简单概念，无论是在属于生者的世界，还是属于死者的黄泉。

“这是作为过来人，想给你上的第一堂课。”

何为剑？

明明连问题都没有听懂，我真的学到了什么吗，或许吧，至少能够直面内心的想法了。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

哒哒哒。简短而急促的敲击声将冯谖拉回了现实。

姜望站在一面半透明的玻璃前，上面画满了各种奇怪的图案和线条。

他无奈地看着围坐在桌前的几人，神情有些崩溃。

冯谖看着姜望双眼突起好似一条金鱼，又顶着一头乱发，酷似鸟窝，竟忍不住笑出了声。

笑声引来了晓雪的视线，眼神仿若一潭死水，了无生机。

她绑成马尾的头发也分叉的厉害，刘海和鬓角向奇怪地方向翘起。

“大哥。。冯谖大哥。。我再叫你一声大哥好不好。”

桌上摆满了书籍、竹简和散乱纸张，是经过姜望的筛选，被他判定为重要的许多资料。

冯谖忍住不去直视姜望，好不容易压抑住了笑声。

“咳咳。为什么非要让我搞明白，什么平行宇宙，因果关系，还有那什么时间线？”

“为什么，嗯，这个问题问得好。。。如果你之前的二十七遍认真听了的话，就不会问这个问题了！”

冯谖避开了晓雪幽怨的眼神，看着交叉双臂，正襟危坐的神秘人。

不同寻常的外貌让人读不懂他，此刻他神情严肃，不苟言笑，连呼吸的规律都从未改变。

“呼。。呼。。”

鼾声如响雷，盖过了姜望抓狂的呻吟声。

“好吧，那我再重复一遍。”

姜望吐出常常一口气，有些觉悟地说道。

冗长的讲解和听不懂的名词让他感觉漫步在花丛间，听着林间鸟语。

他这才发现，原来姜望的头发在光线的照耀下是不会呈现其他的色调的。

“嗯！？很好，你明白了，对吧。”

看着茅塞顿开的表情在冯谖的脸上绽放，姜望像是终于得到了解脱，和晓雪一起满怀期待地看着冯谖。

“呃。。。”

两人双双将脑袋砸在了桌上。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————

一个小时之后。。。

“现在，你明白了吧。”

姜望已经不抱有任何期望，连提问也只像是重复着某种例行公事。

冯谖紧皱的眉头仿佛足以夹住一张宣纸，他交叉双臂，不断沉吟着。

“唔。。。有点头绪了。”

他站起身将那面半透明玻璃上的图案抹去，重新画着一个个诡异的形状。

“总之，每当一个事件产生分歧，便会出现相应的平行宇宙，而那是一个独立的世界，所以也存在相应的时间线，也可以称之为世界线。。。”

他在姜望和晓雪的眼神中寻找着认可的信号。

“唔。。。然后，子房有某种能力，可以搜集到其他世界线的情报，并且把它们编写成了一系列书籍。”

晓雪和姜望对视一眼，像是终于解脱般点头如捣蒜。

“那，我有一个问题。”

姜望流露出的神情是冯谖认识的，他在求救。

“为什么，不干脆把必胜的流程记录下来，让我们一一实现。一定有获胜的世界线吧？”

这一疑问确实让姜望和晓雪陷入了沉思，他们只觉得子房所做必是正确的，却未曾逆向思考过。

“这个问题，我替他们，不，替子房回答你。”

沉默了许久的神秘人终于开口。

“正解就是，没有获胜的世界线。”

两人只觉得胸口挨了一记闷雷，只有冯谖撇了撇嘴，露出的那个像是微笑的表情，像是释然，也像是庆幸。

“子房确实得到了无数其他的世界线的情报，但是。。。”

“不可能，你怎么知道我们所处的这条时间线不会获胜？”

晓雪已经深陷其中，不可自拔，有些钻牛角尖地打断了神秘人。

“我不知道。”

“你不知道怎么。。”

“就是因为我不知道所以才能下如此定论。”

他掏出了一道青铜铸成的，像是令牌一样的物体。

“姜望应该认得这上面的字。”

“昆仑，烛龙。”

冯谖一脸茫然的扫视着几人，全不知他们在说些什么。

“神话中掌管时间的神祗，不用我提醒你们，子房的那块铜牌上写了什么吧？”

神秘人简短地为冯谖做着解释，让他不至于听的云里雾里。

“昆仑，噎鸣，同为掌管时间的神祗。”

姜望和冯谖对视的眼神中藏着不易察觉的一丝幽怨。

“只是魔术师的代号罢了，不过我们确实有着类似某些从者‘千里眼’的能力。观测到的未来从一开始就没有延伸到去年的今天，那之后的未来像是被什么东西笼罩，完全看不见，是未定的。”

“未来应该是无数独立的、确定的事件，而不是模糊不可见的。”

“你们如果取得了圣杯，那结果应当是明确的。”

晓雪和姜望再次陷入了沉默，一直没有说话。

“其实，子房的情报是否来源于未来视也未可知，如果是的话。。”

“Saber的名字和资料可是记载在册，丝毫不差的啊，总不能说也是其他的时间线。。”

这次做出反驳的是姜望，口中的假说恐怕连他自己也不相信。

“是否真的如此，你我都不知道。就好比，你现在根本不知道其他从者的真名，又如何用资料证实这一猜想？”

“。。。”

冯谖若有所思地抚摸着下巴，突然想到了什么。

“子房为什么要参加圣杯战争，如果他一开始就知道自己会死，那这场圣杯战争对他来说又有什么意义？”

现在的境遇与过去的经历发生了重叠，冯谖的眼神暗淡了下来，像是失去光泽的玉石。

说者无心，听者有意，这句话给了姜望一个灵感。

“龙先生，容我再问你一个问题，你是否存在于我们的时间线？”

“叫我烛龙吧，答案就是我们都无法证明，我不存在于你们的时间线。”

模棱两可的答案让姜望也无法理清之间的逻辑，冯谖则是完全放弃了理解。

“烛。。。不，龙先生，您是师傅的好友，还是不应直呼您的名字，就连您也不知道师傅的愿望吗？”

他沉默着，视线紧紧锁定晓雪的双眼。

“不要太悲观，换我提出一个有意思的思维实验。”

“烛龙，我，作为一个集合了迄今为止独特的经历和知识的个体，当然包含身份什么的，只会存在于什么地方？”

冯谖只觉得脑子都要炸裂了，晓雪倒是饶有兴致地品味着这句话。

“只有烛龙这一概念存在的世界中。”

“答对了。”

晓雪恍然大悟，然后再次蔫了下去。

乍看之下，她说了一句废话，实际上却是道破了内在的玄机。

‘现在’必须和‘过去’一致，‘未来’与‘过去’亦然。

子房的‘过去’如果囊括了‘现在’的‘未来’，那即便是信息情报也无法打破时间的法则，传递给在同一时间线上的姜望等人。

假设子房看到了未来获胜的可能，那这一情报来源于‘未来’，却成为了在时间线上不断前进的自己的‘过去’，这样从他干预的时间点直至‘未来’的某个时间段将会无限循环下去。

“等等，那这封信。。”

烛龙伸手要去捂住姜望的嘴，却已经太迟了。

生猛的外表瞬间靠近自己，像是激起了儿时的不好回忆，他哆哆嗦嗦地向后躲去，好在烛龙也半途停下。

他像是突然明白了什么，重新将斗篷披上身，迅速走出了主厅，大踏步向外离去。

“龙先生，怎么了？”

“孩子，你刚才的问题倒是提醒我了，这次的事件已经不是我能解决的，我要回昆仑，搬救兵。”

他突然停住了脚步，回过身，语重心长地说道。

“珍惜眼前的时光吧，孩子。”

不知道是对晓雪，姜望抑或是冯谖。

说罢，他便消失不见了。

“什么跟什么啊，一个问题套一个问题，连一个答案都没有。”

姜望不停揉着脑袋，头发像是与静电接触似的根根竖立。

烛龙的离去和几人严肃的表情让Saber本能地察觉到了什么。

她注视着冯谖，想起了之前与他的对话，和所谓的‘第一课’。

她其实也面临着内心的挣扎，连自身的疑虑都无法解答，连他们为何献身祭剑都不明白的她又如何为冯谖指引一条明路呢。

但是她选择相信，相信自己身为铸剑师的本能，虽然不知道旷世之奇剑，至少也知道无数无法承载那不知其型的失败品。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是的呢，接下来故事将进入第二个高潮（事件规模会接近fgo的那种）
> 
> 在此之前还是会按照惯例交代些设定挖几个坑（顺便补完人物细节等等）
> 
> 敬请期待！
> 
> （另外就是类似科幻设定的部分只是暂时如此，以后可能会有所修改）


	12. 一叶障目

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grand （？）Saber-欧冶子  
> Grand （？）Archer-后羿  
> Lancer-岳飞  
> Rider- 孙武（舞）  
> Caster-寒浞？韩漪？  
> Assassin-貂蝉？王昭君？杨贵妃？西施？——？——？——？  
> Berserker-恶来？  
> 异域的Saber-杜甫？李白？  
> ———？—贾诩？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前方高能，前方高能，前方高能。

姜望神情焦虑，一会儿坐下不停地抖着脚，一会儿又站起身来回踱步。

晓雪用力搓揉太阳穴，正努力地消化从烛龙空中得知的信息。

这不仅是魔术的原理本身，甚至包括时间悖论等一系列难题，相互影响之下让状况愈发扑朔迷离。

唯独冯谖的表情如往常一样，看不出担忧之色。

Saber一言不发，看着那面玻璃上冯谖留下的诡异图形和线条。

晓雪将这归结于冯谖知识量的匮乏，姜望则是心生怨言，搞不清楚为什么子房要选一个对魔术一窍不通，对各种神话历史一知半解的普通人作为参战的Master。

说一千道一万，他只是认定没有人比子房本人更适合成为召唤从者的Master。

“你好像很自在嘛。”

说的不是别人，正是坐在一旁，端着酒坛自斟自饮的冯谖。

再次引来了其他几人的目光，冯谖到没有先前的尴尬，若无其事的耸耸肩。

“不然要我怎么样？”

“不要拦着我！我现在就要。。掐。。死。。。他。。。”

“好了，别闹了！”

晓雪拦住了姜望，从背后抓住他，不让他继续前进，疯狂挥舞的手臂让这变得有些困难。

“我一直以为你才是最乐观的。”

姜望有些苦笑不得。

“总得有个理由吧。。。”

“我不觉得现在和一开始有什么不同。”

简单一句话让姜望也噎住了。

冯谖说的没错，刚刚得到的情报并不会让目标产生偏差。

既然烛龙也提到，在他们获得圣杯的情况下，前路不会如此模糊，如此一来，多余的情报只是更加说明了他们必须击败其他的参与者，在圣杯战争中取胜，仅此而已。

坚毅的眼神似是让姜望吃了一颗定心丸，晓雪的内心也得以平复了许多。

“已经有了一把良剑的雏形了呢。”

“呵呵，也许子房先生不是无缘无故选择了你。”

平静下来之后，几人不得不开始考虑更为现实的问题。

那便是下一步的计划。

“Rider还没有败退，应该优先将她消灭，从圣堂教会哪里取得报酬。”

“不行，那个Berserker的战力我们可是体验过了，连他都打不过的Archer应该是首要敌人。”

冯谖和晓雪的意见产生了分歧。

他们一致看向一旁默不作声的姜望，希望他的意见能解决这一难题。

“我倒是觉得，Caster的威胁比较大，别这么看着我，只是某种直觉。”

如果是没有支持说法的证据或理论，单单是本能的话，实在难以作为可行的方案。

“Saber，你怎么看？”

姜望将皮球踢给了唯一还没有开口的Saber，或许作为Servant更能准确的做出判断。

“Assassin。她的能力让我很不放心。”

“好嘛，四个人四种意见。”

姜望再次沉默起来，回想几天前Assassin毫无声息地穿过结界潜入了此地，并且在不惊动Saber的情况下控制住自己，有些不寒而栗。

“但是，我赞同Master的提案，多一划令咒说不定可以启动最终宝具，至少能让手里多一张可以打的牌。”

Saber话锋一转，将票投给了冯谖的提议。

“很强吗？”

“竹简里不是写了吗？”

“。。。”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“埃尔梅罗二世大人，想什么呢？这么投入。”

副驾驶座位上的洛狰提出了疑问。

走神的二世这才注意到圣堂教会的教堂已经在不远处，透过车窗依稀能辨认它的轮廓。

“没什么。”

说着违心的话，惴惴不安的探试着大衣口袋里的东西。

一旁的格蕾扭扭捏捏地，想是要说什么又不好意思。

顺着她的视线，二世同样发现了。

“洛狰，失礼了。”

“嗯？”

二世从他略显杂乱的头发中取下了一朵粉色的花，大小约有一指长，半指宽。

不像是他自己放在发丝间的饰物，也并非一开始便留在他的头上。

确实有些滑稽，魁梧的身材和不苟言笑的表情配上这鲜艳柔美的桃花，也难怪格蕾不敢开口。

“应该是抵御腑海林之子的攻击之时，掉在头上的吧。”

洛狰平静地整理了下发型和衣服，扫落了不少树叶的碎片。

二世没有继续说话，反倒是盯着手中的那朵桃花，看得有些出神。

“兄长大人，到了。”

没有注意到莱妮丝的脸几乎已经贴住自己，本能地拉卡距离，头却撞在了车顶。

“是时候揭开这谜团了。”

二世推开车门，手里握住了那不应存在的怀表。

“Rider。”

他捏紧了怀表，自言自语道。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————

戴亚辛站在教堂中央，撒进室内的阳光没有找到他的身上，被柱子和长椅分隔成无数的金色方块，落在地上。

“这么快就回来了，是因为找到了线索吗？”

戴着黑色的手套，握紧了手中的书本，封面上的十字架不难看出那是本他常年携带身边的圣经。

“是的。”

二世从大衣口袋中掏出了一个沙漏，正是与之前一模一样的，但是现在又有许多不同。

如粉末一般精细的白沙此刻变成了淡紫色，而其中的沙子正在逆向朝正上方流淌。

“幻影时尘。唔，也许应该换个名字，总之是我制作的魔术礼装。”

“咳咳。”

“是我和莱妮丝一起制作的魔术礼装。”

“哦？那，这又说明了什么呢？”

戴亚辛露出微笑，如春风般和睦，如阳光般温暖。

“时间。魔力浓度。”

二世将它放在戴亚辛面前的桌上，又从特里姆玛乌手中接过余下的几个沙漏，无一例外地呈现出了不一样的色彩，内含的细沙也正向上方飘去。

“在临近的地方的数个沙漏竟会呈现出不同的颜色，戴神父，您说是不是很奇怪呢。”

莱妮丝将食指放在下巴，做思考状。

“奇怪，当然奇怪。”

“更大的问题在于，这整个空间都像是存在某种结界，将其与外界分离。”

莱妮丝的眼睛又开始变色，她不得不暂停发言，拿出眼药水缓解症状。

“同一个结界之内，不但时间是逆向，连魔力的浓度都不断攀升，似是某人有意希望大气中的魔力浓度回到与神代一般。”

“亚德。”

格蕾突然察觉到了什么，操使变化为镰刀的魔术礼装，护在二世身后。

“嗯，这个推论十分有趣。请继续。”

“那么唯一的解释就是时空本身被分割成无数的碎片，或者说，因为结界的不稳定因素，让时间变得支离破碎，空间的‘时间’也因此变得不同步。”

将他们几人引进室内的洛狰等圣堂教会的成员也露出了不可置信的表情。

“洛狰先生倒也不必吃惊，这本就是幕后主使设下的圈套。”

二世稍作停顿，抚了抚皱起的眉毛，又接着说道。

“这么说也不是很准确，应该说，他利用了这一现象，引导着事情发展的方向。”

黑键咻地射出，刺向二世，却被另一枚黑键挡下。

“戴神父，我说的对吗？还是应该以另一个名字叫你呢？”

戴亚辛高兴地笑了起来，发自内心的。

“以两划令咒为代价，奋战吧，Saber。”

摘下黑色的手套，无数的红色印记，是鲨齿型的令咒。

身穿宽大白色衣裳的剑客破门而入，攻击的锋芒被早已准备好的格蕾挡下。

“从什么时候看出来的？”

“不同村庄中，相同的证据。明明如此浅显的道理，就像是只有四块碎片的拼图，却还要特地向时钟塔发出委托。”

“恐怕你只是想找个机会，将参加过圣杯战争，参与冬木大圣杯解体仪式的魔术师，将我铲除罢了。然后你就能明正言顺的说‘连有经验的魔术师都死了，这样的结果是无可奈何的。’”

“不仅扩展了这片土地上圣堂教会的影响力，还利用时钟塔内部错综复杂的关系除掉了十二明主君其一。”

格蕾和白衣剑客的战斗能力不相上下，短时间内谁也无法取胜。

在莱妮丝的指示下，特里姆玛乌也摆出战斗姿态，双手呈铁锤之态，伺机协助与‘Saber’战得正酣的格蕾。

洛狰和一众圣堂教会的人面面相觑，不知该如何反应，既没有戴亚辛的命令，又对二世口中的推论一无所知。

啪。啪。啪。

“实在精彩，不愧是那位传说中的埃尔梅罗二世。还有没有？”

戴亚辛不禁为二世鼓掌叫好，脸上的表情却从未改变，依旧带着那份从容。

“当然有，你根本不是正常的魔术师，你是拟Servant，让英灵附在你的身体上，使用本该属于那位英灵的能力。”

“哈哈哈，并不完全正确。不是英灵附在我的身上，而是我将他吞噬了。名为‘贾诩’的‘毒士’。”

莱妮丝和二世对视一眼，心照不宣的露出了笑容。

“在某种意义上，你也算是我们的前辈。”

“你们的身份，又以为我不知道吗？仲达，孔明？”

二人皆是一惊。

没有了出其不意的优势，两人也只能赌上一把。

“此乃大军师的究极阵势。。。”

“胜负无需奇谋，亦无需王牌。只消准备万全，顺理成章地取胜便是。。。”

“洛狰，派出去的人都撤回了吗？”

“是的，按照您的指示，在半日前就以全部撤回。”

戴亚辛不慌不忙地取出了什么，在这一瞬间，七色的光圈在他摊开的手掌上显现，中心凝聚着无数正在闪耀的光点，缓缓簇成了金色杯子的外形。

圣杯。

战况只至中途，本应该还在由各方势力争夺的道具此刻在他手中显现。

而他的口中也念念有词。

“此念承苍生之余孽，此愿为盛世之劫灭。。。”

戴亚辛的瞳孔冒出异样的紫色强光，眼珠仿佛是在旋转一般的幻象。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没想到今天有时间来更新呢，就当是新年礼物吧（笑），周末会再更一章的。
> 
> 希望没有让各位的期待落空呢，个人是比较满意的，从第一卷，甚至第一章铺垫至此，终于开始回收伏笔的感觉莫名其妙的好，真的有种如释重负的感觉。
> 
> 嗯嗯，如果有玩FGO的话应该对部分台词不陌生，这算是彩蛋吗？


	13. 西出阳关无故人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grand （？）Saber-欧冶子  
> Grand （？）Archer-后羿  
> Lancer-岳飞  
> Rider- 孙武（舞）  
> Caster-寒浞？韩漪？  
> Assassin-貂蝉？王昭君？杨贵妃？西施？——？——？——？  
> Berserker-恶来？  
> 异域的Saber-杜甫？李白？  
> ———？—贾诩？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《三国志·魏书·荀彧荀攸贾诩传第十》陈寿评曰：荀攸、贾诩，庶乎算无遗策，经达权变，其良、平之亚欤！

“石兵八阵。”

“混元一阵。”

由魔力凝聚而成的乳白色石柱在周围出现，将所有人围在其中，瞬间狂风大作，沙石横飞，阵法并不大，身处其中却无法辨别方向。

与此同时，协助格蕾对抗白衣剑士的特里姆玛乌被莱妮丝召回，像是在被打破的银瓶中的水浆，倾泻而出，在地面上形成了一望无垠的银色湖面，一轮明月若隐若现。

幻觉，感官错位，在场除戴亚辛和二世一行人之外全部丧失了战斗能力。

戴亚辛像是丝毫没有察觉方才发生的事情，若无其事的看看半跪在地，无法动弹的洛狰，又看看发动宝具的二世和莱妮丝。

不对，是拟似从者，‘英灵’诸葛亮和司马懿。

“糟糕，他利用了碎片化的时间。用圣杯的力量让自己处在宝具没有发动的时间点，他活在‘过去’而我们在‘现在’。”

“戴亚辛，你究竟想做什么？”

想不到好的主意，只有拖延时间，等格蕾将白衣剑士击退再来对付难缠的戴亚辛。

“贪者沉于物欲，嗔而心生非念，痴则颠倒妄取，相应无明，是为毒。”

生于汉末时期的谋臣，贾诩，被赋予了‘毒士’之名。

世人只道他是心狠手辣，频献狠毒之计所以得名。

实际上更深层的原因是因为贾诩对人性的洞察。

佛说‘三毒’是恶的本源，没有人比他更理解这所谓的‘毒’，没有人比他更能利用这所谓的‘毒’。

戴亚辛并没有破解二人的宝具，也没有驱散它们的效果。

本属于那位英灵的宝具已经发动，在范围内的所有人全部连一根手指都无法动弹，除了能勉强动动嘴唇，什么也做不了，就连那白衣剑士也不能幸免。

“没有用的，你们是无法挣脱的。”

“若是击败你，这宝具的效果必将解除。”

“打败我？别开玩笑了，你们真正的敌人是你们自己。家族负债驱使着内心之贪，想将敌人消灭的念头正是嗔的体现，至于这痴嘛，二世先生，你可从第五次圣杯战争的战场上回来过？追寻着那永远无法靠近的背影，可曾想过这份执念之重，不是痴又是什么？”

二世知道这只是戴亚辛的话术，但内心也不免产生动摇。

“师傅！”

格蕾并没有受到影响，镰刀挥向戴亚辛手中的圣杯，被她认定为戴亚辛能力的来源。

“哦，竟会有人不受这宝具的影响。”

像是曾经使用过无数次却从未失手，这份自信和笃定让二世有些不寒而栗，眼前呈现出的种种证据在他的脑海中有机地重组，形成了一个让他自己也有些畏惧的推论。

戴亚辛的体术本就强到足以让他与从者互博，面对有着种种限制的格蕾（无法起嗔念或者痴念），更是得心应手。

戴亚辛像是等待着什么，不仅仅是想要让二世等人多活一些时间。

“戴神父。。那个圣杯，不是‘这场’圣杯战争中的吧。。”

二世挣扎着站起身，麻痹的效果几乎完全剥夺了触觉，麻木的感觉充斥全身，他点燃了一根雪茄，深深吸了一口。

“在时间逆向流淌的情况下，在半数从者建在的情况下，在阵法依然汲取灵脉之魔力的情况下，小圣杯是无法被利用才对。”

许是格蕾牵制住戴亚辛的缘故，莱妮丝身上的负面状态也有所减缓，她站起身，掏出了一些文件袋，包括标识着‘卫宫’、‘汉瑟尔’、‘张太清’、‘言峰’和‘奥维尔丽塔’的档案。

“还是希望你不要把我当助手的好。”

“多谢。被给予‘食尸鬼’外号的魔术师家族，不惜代价夺取其他魔术家族的魔术刻印是一贯的风格，但弱小的魔术师家族总不可能有足够的财力和物力，将那个‘弗兰肯斯坦的怪物’制造出来。”

“真的不能小看你呢，孔明。不对，二世先生。”

戴亚辛瞬息间转守为攻，仅凭赤手空拳便压制住了格蕾，每一招都像极了资料中所载的那个人。

言峰琦礼。八极拳。

亚德变化成鬼面盾牌形态，抵挡着如排山倒海一般的猛烈重击，一拳比一拳更重，他的力量像是取之不尽，让格蕾的手臂都开始发麻。

“不要太过逞强了，‘白泽’的毛皮制成的亮银氅对于抑制‘内部时间’的效果可不能完全抵消你手中的宝具所带来的负荷。”

只有一瞬间的分神。

戴亚辛出招的路数突然改变，手臂宛如舞动的长鞭，刚猛更兼韧性，从侧面将鬼面盾拨开，格雷的半边身体暴露在戴亚辛的攻击范围之中。

“格蕾！小心！”

轰！

崩拳挥出，掀起的飓风比‘石兵八阵’之中的还要猛烈。

格蕾被戴亚辛击飞出去，撞碎了一整排长椅。

“希望你们不要拿我和师兄作比较，我的魔术虽不及他十分之一，论体术的话，他要追上我，借他三十年也是不可能的。”

自信的表情好像真的和他口中的师兄比试过。

且不说二人实力孰强孰弱，单从招数而言，戴亚辛确实比言峰琦礼更加多变诡谲，大有集百家之长于一身的风范。

“话可不要说的太满了，前辈。”

尘雾之中，格蕾从琳琅满地的木头碎片中站起身，半边身体被月灵髓液包裹着。

原来，莱妮丝在千钧一发之际提前解除了宝具，特里姆玛乌遵从她的心意，护住了格蕾。

“你的动机究竟是什么？”

二世问出了自己早已知晓答案的疑问。

“奇异点。我要成为这个世界的奇异点。”

不可理喻的信念从他的嘴里说出，沉稳的姿态让它听起来没有字面上那么疯狂。

‘不知道’。

那个空虚男人的身体中连信仰都不剩，也许他有神父之职，却对口中的事物毫无实感，简直是一根浮在海面上，早已死去的树木。

只有在修习武术之时，眼中还能有那么一丝的，属于‘人’的色彩。

不知何时，戴亚辛在反应过来之前，便已经踏上了相同的道路，追循着师兄的背影。

憧憬让他不断追循着他的脚步，他的猝然离世却也让他们渐行渐远。

“这个世界真奇妙呀，逝去的人却也能对活着的人有如此巨大的影响。”

他还记得，言峰琦礼对他说的最后一句话。

‘抱歉，这么说虽有些失礼，但是，你，是谁？’

他至今无法忘却那个空洞的眼神。

戴亚辛带着所剩无几的善意向被选为‘埋葬机关’候补的言峰琦礼道贺，对方却连自己是谁都不知道，明明是一同学武的师兄弟。

当得知言峰琦礼在第五次圣杯战争中死去的消息，第一反应竟然是疯狂的大笑。

“你想见证世间罪恶的颜色，那就由我来成为这‘恶’的极致。”

格蕾握着亚德化为的巨弓，魔力凝聚而成的箭矢极速飞向静止的戴亚辛。

戴亚辛没有躲避，任凭身上被传出几个窟窿，他努力克制住了惯性，纵身一跃向前，瞬间缩短与格蕾的距离。

近距离快速的连打，石柱之间狭窄的空间中，戴亚辛占尽了上风。

原理非常简单，格蕾本想迫使戴亚辛做出某种动作，结果却使他受伤，在贾诩宝具的作用下，她的身体也有些微的麻木之感，再加上戴亚辛使出的拳术流派是为‘咏春’，擅长贴身搏斗，拳快如风而防守紧密，攻守兼备。

他的拳不断落在格蕾的身上，所幸月灵髓液护住了她，除了响彻教堂的声音之外并没有对她造成实质的伤害。

“戴亚辛至目前的一系列行径，可以视之为异端，必须清除。埃尔梅罗二世先生，希望能得到您的帮助。”

洛狰的身体开始膨胀，本就紧身的衣服爆裂开来，露出魁梧的身躯，尾椎的位置似有几条尾巴突然窜出。

然而，贾诩的宝具效果之下，这份流露出的杀意引起了更强的反制效应，他再次动弹不得，身体也恢复如初。

“圣堂教会还真是卧虎藏龙呢。”

即便身处窘境，莱妮丝也不忘挖苦洛狰。

然而也不全是莱尼丝本人的缘故，这一特殊的结界让体内的两位人格同时被激活，身体里的两个独立意识同时存在，却不存在身体掌控权的矛盾，仅因‘错位’的‘时间’。

“师傅，只有让在下使用Rhongomyniad这一方法了！”

她努力抵挡着戴亚辛的进攻，已然有些吃力。

二世并不想要准许这一提议，因为这只会加速格蕾身体的变化。

但是，想到逆向流淌的时间和逐渐增加的魔力浓度，再加上出现在戴亚辛手上的圣杯，也许。。。

理论尚未得到证实，看着被强风吹落的兜帽下那一撮金黄的发丝，又开始犹豫起来。

也许并不应该有限度的使用‘闪耀于终焉之枪’，恰恰相反，应该全力将它解放。

“格蕾，将Rhongomyniad的力量完全解放！”

“Gray。。。Rave。。。Crave。。。”

“什么！？你疯了吗？连我们都会一起灰飞烟灭的！”

“哈哈哈，即将发生的一切都是必然，你想要阻止我而做出的努力都是枉然，因为‘世界线的收束’不会容下另一个结局！”

二世自己的经历中也有接触不少和时间相关的魔术或是奇遇，再加上一定的研究和知识的积累自然明白了戴亚辛口中的是什么意思。

“你我对赌的，不就是另一个结局吗？”

戴亚辛再次露出了诡异的笑容，他没有打断格蕾的咏唱，反而再次让圣杯显现，做着什么的准备。

“灵魂填充，开始。”

洛狰等人的身体开始做出反应，皮肤上不断冒出蒸汽，直到连他们的身体都完全消失，只剩留在地上的衣物。

“埃尔梅罗二世，最后让我给你一个满意的回答吧，这个圣杯确实是从别的世界线取来的。”

“Rhongomyniad！！！”

金黄色的光束冲天而起，将教堂轰为齑粉，连同周遭的事物也荡然无存。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 戴亚辛的人物设定有些类似F/A中天草和麻婆的关系，后续剧情也会补完他的背景故事。
> 
> 本章的结尾虽然很像是整个故事被‘腰斩’的样子，不过真的不用担心这是故事的结局，还有许多伏笔没有收回，甚至还有尚未出场的角色和没有完成的支线呢。


	14. 玉箸应啼别离后

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grand （？）Saber-欧冶子  
> Grand （？）Archer-后羿  
> Lancer-岳飞  
> Rider- 孙武（舞）  
> Caster-寒浞？韩漪？  
> Assassin-貂蝉？王昭君？杨贵妃？西施？——？——？——？  
> Berserker-恶来？  
> 异域的Saber-杜甫？李白？  
> ———？—贾诩？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “闭月”是貂蝉的代称。貂蝉在后花园拜月时，忽然轻风吹来，一块浮云将那皎洁的明月遮住。

“当然不能叫真名啦。”

精瘦的男人不耐烦地扭动着身子，在粗糙的沙发上试图找到最放松的坐姿，腰间的那串钥匙发出噪耳的声响。 

蜡黄的面容几乎和简陋的灯光融在一起，他将手中的半截烟放入早已堆满烟头的烟灰缸。

嗯。。？又是这个梦。。。

“那，就叫秋雨吧。”

他沉吟着，在没有多少知识的枯肠中找寻着。

“和本名有点像，为什么不叫秋香呢？说不定有自以为是唐伯虎的人会多花一些钱呢。”

建议并不是源自善意，仅仅是因为更多的客人会带来更高的利润。

“不了老板，这个名字，挺好的。”

她并没有告诉他，在她生活的地方有着取乳名的习惯，而‘小雨’正是她的乳名，她知道她选择了什么样的一条路，她想要直面这一选择。

实在不想回忆这乱七八糟的过去。。。

“邱璎，这个月。。。”

“知道了，会把钱寄过去的。。。”

放下房间里老旧固定电话的话筒，深吸了一口手中的香烟，烟雾缓缓从鼻中倾泻而出。

“这根烟能折几块钱吗？”

眼角中裸着上半身的男人将廉价的衣服穿在身上，胸前的口袋里是半包香烟，包装有些破烂，想必是存了许久了。

“行啊，都是老顾客了，记得常来呀。”

提尖了嗓子，满脸堆笑地对男人说着，心理说不出的复杂滋味。

要是能早日结束这种生活就好了。

不过，也许这只是奢望罢了。

从起初的排斥，再到后来的惯性。

从心底的厌恶转变为麻木，确实比以前在偏僻超市的工作有更好的收入。

管理人说过，新人一开始所赚取的最多，而后慢慢降低至稳定，不会有更多的浮动。

“邱琛的学费。。。”

“知道了，会把钱转过去的。”

过了许多年，已经无法摆脱这样的生活方式。

父亲欠下外债远走他乡，本就病弱的母亲不得不在农忙时节还兼职当钟点工。

家中的独子，她的弟弟，又刚好在遥远的地方读书。

学费、医药费、生活费，不知道什么时候竟由她担起，只是也正因如此，她选择了这样的一条路。

“邱璎。。。”

“你看看手机，钱应该到账了。”

“不是。。”

噩耗总是在不经意间到来，赶到的时候已经来不及了。

没能见上她最后一面，心里空落落的，却不觉得难过。

从医生的口中得知，直到她离世的前一刻，口中念着的都是‘邱琛’。

“小琛，回来看看妈吧。”

“。。。还是不了吧。”

她知道是家中的琐事让他留下了心理阴影。

“为什么他们自己的麻烦要留给我们呢。。”

她没有听完他的抱怨，挂断了电话。

简单地料理了后事，家中的老房子被收走了，也刚好差不多还清了外债。

需要更多的钱。

需要资助邱琛的学习。

早就辍学工作的她也没有什么一技之长，只有在一直以来的地方更加辛勤。

“姐。。。”

“知道了，今晚就把剩下的钱转过去。”

同样的对话重复着。

她刻意对他隐瞒，包括母亲的逝世。

抚摸着脸上的微微突起，那是一道丑陋的疤痕，虽然用桃花的纹身让它看起来不那么明显，却依旧隐隐作痛。

还清最后一笔外债之前，她为了更早将它摆脱，抢了更早出现在这里的，‘春香’的，熟客。

她为了报复，在自己的脸上留下了深深的伤痕。

如果。。。有什么机会能一劳永逸地把这些问题都解决就好了。

‘圣杯战争’。

在某个夜晚，无意中在一个怪人的嘴里听到的，不知道是哪几个字，完全没有概念。

那晚也正是这一切疯狂的开端。

“你好，请问你的生日是？。。。哦。。又是哪年呢？”

他问着新来的女孩，女孩如是回答，那怪人失望地摇着头。

要说为什么奇怪，那一定是因为那诡异的外表，无法让人看出真实的年龄，甚至不能猜出一个大概。

脑袋上稀疏的头发，露出了光滑的天灵盖，手臂上遮掩不住的斑纹和皱纹，脸部却比鸡蛋还要光滑。

从身体上看来已经老去的怪人却有着年轻的面庞，还算俊俏。

更为难得的是他愿意付出天价的‘房间租金’。

“那，你呢？”

这次问的是自己。

真是奇了怪了，这档子事难道还要看生辰八字？

犹豫片刻还是告诉了他。

眼睛散发出了幽幽的光芒，像是见到了无价之宝。

“你叫什么？。。。算了，不重要。总之，不要相信这里的人，包括我在内。”

不知道为什么要说这番话，也许是想给她一个忠告，也许是在内心深处也希望曾有一个人给自己一样的建议。

她好像说了什么，淡淡的笑着。

然后一切变得模糊，又睡了过去。

滴。滴。滴。

又是这个恐怖的梦。

难闻的腥味。

男人在画着什么，使用的是血，是那个新人的血。

他的嘴里念着听不懂的词，紧接着地上的图案瞬间消失，一个人影出现在房间里。

淡淡的月光从窗帘的缝隙打入，瞥见了那人的半张脸，但又很快被云层隐去。

好美。

竟会有人同时兼具冷若冰霜和妖娆妩媚的气质。

身为女子的自己也不禁觉得脸颊发烫。

男人仿佛将要虚脱，但他高举左手，看着猩红的，像是烙印一般的图形，兴奋的笑了起来。

‘圣杯战争’。根源。Assassin。

只觉得昏昏欲睡，听着他喃喃自语，仅仅捕捉到几个词汇。

再次醒来时，身边的男人已经变得干瘪，只剩一张扁平的人皮，自己倒是精力充沛。

“这个男人使用的是‘房中术’，本只是魔术师夫妇之间延年益寿的魔术，也可用于强取他人寿命和魔力。”

晦涩难懂的词汇实在难以理解，什么‘魔术’，是戏法吗？

“奴家只是让他的魔术逆向释放，他本想利用你来填补失去的魔力，现在是连这一魔术也传给了你。”

有着倾国之貌的美丽女性靠上前，轻柔的抱住秋雨。

“妹妹，不要担心，姐姐会保护你的。”

手背上突然一阵剧痛，像是在火中炙烤的感觉。

本来在那怪人手上的印记，此刻正在自己的手上。

“小琛。。。小琛？”

电话的那头再也没有了他的声音。

事后才知道，邱琛交通意外逝世。

需要更多的钱。

如果从一开始就不需要为钱担忧，这一切就一定不会发生。

这是她得出的结论，也成为了夺得圣杯的动机。

轰！嗡。。。。

远处的爆炸声和余震让她悠悠转醒。

眼前漆黑一片，让她自己也不知道是否真的张开了双眼。

想要移动身体，却无论如何也办不到，甚至不知道自己是站着还是躺着。

这才想起来，失去意识前，那个脸上有着鸟型纹身的男人说了什么奇怪的话。

‘邱璎大人，在下需要借它一用。’

“长相倒是不赖，就是说话太过别扭。”

噼啪。  
火星闪耀，然后墙壁上的油灯忽地被引燃，火光照亮了室内的每一寸。

她这才看清，自己躺在石室中的一张床上，算不上豪华，但是也算精致。

“Master大人应该不会介意的吧，不过他也已经不在了。”

熟悉的，充满磁性的声音从门外传来，石门向一旁滑动，那男人正站在门外。

邱璎没有听懂他的话，虽然她对圣杯战争本身也只是一知半解。

男人露出的笑容比往常要更加诡异，像是体内的什么东西已经觉醒了。

“邱璎大人，你说她是喜欢这个，还是这个呢。”

一挥手，空间像是被撕开了一道裂缝，他从中掏出一个托盘，枕着柔软红布的许多玉石。

语气中都是难掩的激动之情。

“她？”

“你不知道Assassin的真身吗？不对，应该说其中的一个人格。”

Caster已经不是之前那样从容，那般温文尔雅，从骨子里都透着一股疯狂的气息。

“这个是汉白玉，这个是和田玉，这个是金丝玉。。。”

邱璎本能地感到恐惧，只觉得面前这个男人成为了‘危险’的代名词。

哗啦啦啦。

石室再次开始抖动，碎屑不断从墙面掉落。

“不要担心，Saber前来不是为了对付我，Archer也已经出发牵制，暂时不会有危险的。”

话音未落，再次震动的密室让Caster面色有些尴尬。

“看来，Master大人的魔术工房也快到极限了。”

Caster从衣袖中拿出两枚球形的宝石，光泽已经暗淡。

他试图驱动魔术回路，然而掌心的宝石静静地躺在那儿，没有任何反应。

他长叹一声，刚打算离开，紫色的雾气开始在入口处凝聚。

“纯狐，你终于来了。”

“放肆，本宫可不是纯狐。”

只听咻地一声，油灯被斩成两截。

再次陷入黑暗之前，邱璎清晰的看见Assassin就站在自己的身边，对自己露出了试图安抚的微笑。

“此剑，承世间一切之恶。”

胜邪挥出的瞬间激起一阵阴风，寒冷的气息直至骨髓。

“等等，让我跟她说句话，好不好？”

Casters甚至没有做出相应的防守，痴痴地向Assassin伸出手。

没有多余的话语，没有片刻的停留，胜邪的斩击确实的击中了Caster，从左肩划入，至右腹为止，留下了长长一道伤口。

等到痛觉让Caster清醒过来之时，Assassin和邱璎都已消失不见。

哈哈哈哈哈。

他再次发疯似地笑了起来。

手中杯型的物体渐渐显现，正是‘圣杯’本身，属于这场圣杯战争，还未觉醒的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嗯嗯，Assassin的Master，她要是再不出场就快被忘了吧
> 
> 本来只是想让角色设定和背景更多元化而已，不经意间还是和Fate/Apocrypha的角色有些重叠的样子。。不过还是在此基础上尽可能把人物刻画的更完整
> 
> 是的呢，第二卷Caster相关的伏笔在这里收起，接下来也将补完他和Archer的背景故事，在神话传说的蓝图上做了一系列的加工


	15. 人生若只如初见

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grand （？）Saber-欧冶子  
> Grand （？）Archer-后羿  
> Lancer-岳飞  
> Rider- 孙武（舞）  
> Caster-寒浞？韩漪？  
> Assassin-貂蝉？王昭君？杨贵妃？西施？——？——？——？  
> Berserker-恶来？  
> 异域的Saber-杜甫？李白？  
> ———？—贾诩？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《楚辞·天问》：“浞娶纯狐，眩妻爰谋，何羿之射革而交吞揆之?”   
> 王逸《章句》：“言浞娶于纯狐氏女，眩惑爱之，遂与浞谋杀羿也。”

永远都不会忘记那天的那个侧脸。

夕阳西下，金光洒在她的脸上，像是戴了一层薄纱。

两个人坐在茅草屋顶上，静静地不说话。

少年把玩着手中碎成两块的玉石，双眼却从未离开她。

“你喜欢这个对吧。给你一个吧。”

“不行不行，听说这是昆仑山下的珍贵石头，可不能随便送人。”

慌乱的样子让他不住地笑着，明明在看到它的时候连眼睛都亮了起来。

还是将碎裂的半块塞进她的手里。

“这可不是随便送人。”

她自然听的懂他的意思。

“韩漪，我。。。”

“寒浞！寒浞！”

屋里再次传来有些歇斯底里的叫声。

他发出一声不易察觉的叹息，对她露出了温暖的微笑。

“不要的话，下次再还给我吧。”

少年并不知道，这所谓下次就是十年之后了，两人的关系也不再像当下这么简单。

“我不想要呀。。。”

少女露出了苦笑，实在不知道如何回绝，她对少年，和少年对她，完全不一样。

屋内的呼声渐渐转变成了骂声，单方面对他的咒骂。

他像是早就习惯了，嗯嗯啊啊地应着，点燃了三柱香，对着一个灵位拜了几拜，插入了香炉之中。

“爹，家中一切都好，勿念。”

挂着招牌式地微笑，隐藏着内心的迷惘，灵位上刻着地是歪歪扭扭的‘寒浞’，几乎无法辨认。

“寒浞，你看看你的好儿子。”

风霜在并不年迈的女人身上留下了更为显著的痕迹，她提着一只野兔，是他早先打猎时顺带捡来的，上面的缺口正是野兽撕咬后的痕迹。

她在屋中寻找着什么，确切的说，是在寻找着某个人，早已不在的人。

“娘，我去山里打猎了，太阳下山后记得锁好门，听说有凶兽在附近的山村出没。”

“啊，寒浞，你又要走了。小心点啊。”

“知道了。”

没有去纠正她，也没有多余的念想，他拿起挂在墙上的长弓，便离去了。

在夜色中打猎，是受父亲的影响而养成的习惯。

印象中的父亲是一个沉默寡言的人，最常挂在嘴边的词是自己的名字。

仅仅是一声‘韩漪’，不需要更丰富的语言，也不需要复杂的词汇，在任何场合下都能马上明白他的意思。

在夜晚中打猎主要是为了避免和村里的其他人们争夺猎物，凭借高超的弓技总能在夜深人静的时候打到比村中人们更多的凶猛野兽。

当父亲将那美丽的石头交给自己时，他说起名为‘昆仑山’的一处绝美地域，随手拿走了一块路边的石头作为纪念。

唰。

脚下一不小心踩空，滚下了山坡，脑袋撞上了一块坚硬的磐石，昏了过去。

的确是厄运的征兆啊，那无故摔成两半的玉石。

哗啦啦。

涓涓细流就在耳边，说不出的舒心。

溪边的人影搓洗着手中的一块布。

“你醒了？”

摸摸脑门，已经做过了应急的处理，刚想站起身，眩晕感让他再次倒下去。

“别逞强了，先歇一会吧，来，喝口水。”

现在想来，初遇的情景实在让人害臊。

刚刚遇到他时，他已经是有着丰富经验的猎人了。

在人与神，人与兽，兽与神共存的世界之中，是非常不容易的。

“竟然选择在夜晚中打猎，该说你是胆大呢，还是无谋呢。”

那人摇着头，笑着调侃他。

“深夜中那猛兽也该睡着了不是。。。”

那人先是一愣，然后赞许地点点头，心里也清楚，如果没有相当的能力，他是不可能进入大山深处的，这次或许真的只是一场意外。

他与那人一见如故，从清晨闲聊至了正午。

那人并没有名字，是被一位名叫‘羿’的神箭手收养的弃婴。

“是那个能与天神匹敌的‘羿’吗？”

“师父倒也没有传说中的那么强大，至少没有真的和神明有过比试。”

那人见他在举手投足间不经意表现出的气势，似乎确实有着不俗的潜力，便想说服他一同跟随羿学习射术。

他本想同意那人的建议，但是念及家中的母亲，实在是不放心。

那人也没有勉强他，只是提议随他一起回村子里探望他的母亲，而他自然没有回绝这份好意。

两人在途中的山间稍作游猎，虽是初次见面，倒配合的十分默契。

“哥哥真是厉害呀。”

他熟络的称呼着那人，既然没有名字，这样称呼倒也方便。

“哪里哪里，跟师父比是差远了。”

他的称赞虽然让自己高兴不已，但是想到羿的高超射技，自己怕是永远都追不上了。

“糟了，怕是出事了。”

不远处升起了黑色的烟雾，火光隐隐可见。

两人加快了脚步，赶到之时却已经晚了，韩漪的屋子已经冒着滚滚浓烟，村子中纵横交错的道路上也有许多倒下的村民，身体多已残缺不全。

韩漪怔怔的看着正在燃烧的房子，身体不听使唤，恐惧完全占据了他的意识。

婴儿啼哭的声音从屋内传出。

韩漪本想制止他靠近，喉咙却干燥地无法发声。

“小心！”

关键时刻，他冲破了那次痛苦经历给他带来心灵创伤的同时所附加的枷锁。

轰！

巨大的野兽破墙而出，张开血盆大口，并以难以理解的速度靠近他。

所幸韩漪的提醒让他躲开了这本是致命的一击。

野兽四足而立，尖锐的爪子如雕一般却没有翅膀，头上狰狞的犄角锋利如刀，长长的尾巴拖在地面上，偶尔张着嘴发出怪异的声音，与婴儿啼哭声无异，实在无法让人将它凶悍的外表和声音联系在一起。

‘蛊雕’，父亲曾经告诉他，是这种魔兽的名字。

它的左眼上有着长长的一条伤疤，既深而且整齐。

原来真如自己猜测的一般，这怪兽是来复仇的。

“咳咳咳咳。”

屋内的咳嗽声让韩漪胸中的大石落了地。

“哥哥，我们把他引开。”

“好。”

两人箭袋中的箭矢并不多，面对这强大的猛兽，两人都没有把握，一瞬的犹豫可能就界定了生与死的间距。

两人交替向它射出箭矢，吸引着它的注意。

“母亲就拜托你们了！”

眼角捕捉到了颤颤发抖的一些村民，韩漪向他们喊着话，也顾不得他们是否听得到，没有别的选择。

他们向远处狂奔着，那蛊雕的脚力简直难以置信，其神速堪比射出的箭矢。

好在它的耐久力不佳，每跑出几百米便会停下一段时间。

两人利用着蛊雕的这一特性，一刻不停地将它引到了远处，村子早已不在视线范围之内。

他们低估了蛊雕的执着，它虽追不上两人，却从未将剩下的独眼转向其他。

就这么奔跑着，日落之后也没有停下脚步，日出之后继续着前一日的奔程。

一连过了三天，连腿脚都已经麻木，不断分泌出的肾上腺素勉强让他们没有减缓速度。

“到此为止了。。”

韩漪再也坚持不下去，一下栽倒在地。

蛊雕见自己的猎物已经放弃逃亡，乘机调动了全身的力量疯狂扑来。

最后的箭矢射出，悠悠飞向蛊雕，却被它的犄角拨开。

那人没有多想，张开双臂挡在了倒下的韩漪之前。

突然，怪物毫无征兆地发出一声诡异的嚎叫，只见它轰然倒地，紧接着他感到一阵劲风驶过，将发丝都完全吹乱。

“死。。死了。”

韩漪挣扎着坐起身，才见那头怪兽的额骨间多了一个窟窿，鲜血不断从中涌出。

“是师父。”

韩漪没有听到他的话，当确认怪物死掉的瞬间，忽然松弛下神经一下子让他虚脱。

羿的外貌比想象中要平凡许多，他一直佝偻着身躯，许是捕猎时常年弯腰隐藏在掩体后的本能所致。

长长的白色胡须被绑成了怪异的形状，为了不在箭矢发出时被弹回的弓弦钩住。

最为特殊的一点是他绑在面部遮住双眼的灰布条，从未摘下。

羿的箭法早已出神入化，说是已经踏入神的领域也丝毫不夸张，超越音速的弓术也只是许多技法的其中之一。

终于见到了威名远扬的神箭手本尊，韩漪没有放过向他求教的机会，但是对母亲的惦念仍旧是韩漪的心病。

拜别了他们之后，韩漪回到了家乡，然而，眼前的景象却让他从此踏入了一条不归路。

一根巨大的树桩被立在了村头，韩漪的母亲被绑在上头，露出的手臂上还有着许多的淤青。

显眼的布置像是要传递某种信息。

她的身体已经僵硬，甚至不用简单推算时间，就能知道其他的村民在他们离开不久后便开始筹备这一残暴的行为。

如果，他早些回来，会不会有转机？

不会的，村民在韩漪离开的当下就认定他不会活着回来，因为外出打猎的人们死在凶兽嘴下也已屡见不鲜。

如果，他没有要将蛊雕引开，会不会有不同的结果？

不可能，那只会让师哥和自己一同横尸当场。

韩漪一步步向前，喉头的哽咽让他说不出道歉的话，他跪倒在地，泪如泉涌，浸湿了那一小块土地。

“寒浞，你还敢回来！”

“是我。。。亲手。。救了你们。”

他终于从牙缝里挤出了一句话，这几个充满仇恨的字眼。

他没有纠正他们的称呼，因为继承父亲的名字一直是某种传统。

韩漪的父亲是一个特例，他不希望韩漪承载自己生命中所不应该有的东西，包括荣光，也包括罪孽。

“你爹当年招惹了这头怪兽，没有杀死它，现在它来复仇。。”

“他连自己的命都豁出去了，就为了救下的这个村子，救下你们这群混账！”

韩漪明白了，村民们是在向那头开智的野兽，蛊雕，示弱，为了保全自己，不惜杀死救命恩人的遗孀。

不论对他们说什么，也是枉然。

仇恨和愤怒一下子让他失去了意识，等到反应过来，双手已经沾满了鲜血，偌大的村子中只剩他一个人，独占着已经不算干净，也不算新鲜的空气。

唯一想起的，那个少女，已经不知去向，屋中也早已人去楼空。

他只知道，等到再次见到那个少女，她已经被唤作‘纯狐’，成为了伴随师哥左右的人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 呃呃呃其实个人觉得这个人物（Caster）的背景故事有一种断裂感，从普通历史人物到神话历史，再到其他层面的理解，不过会努力让它更兼具情理的。
> 
> 个人认为最有趣的地方是名字的传承（没记错的话，好像确实有一段时期是世袭名字）  
> （这里稍微剧透，这个细节也会是之后剧情转折的重点）
> 
> 纯狐这个人物也是，处理不好的话就会有莫名其妙的感觉。
> 
> 不论如何，之后会完整呈现Archer和Caster的关系。
> 
> 这里其实很像FGO2.1中的帕茨希，有略微的不同，相应的，人物轨迹也会不一样


	16. 江山如画

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grand （？）Saber-欧冶子  
> Grand （？）Archer-后羿  
> Lancer-岳飞  
> Rider- 孙武（舞）  
> Caster-寒浞？韩漪？  
> Assassin-貂蝉？王昭君？杨贵妃？西施？——？——？——？  
> Berserker-恶来？  
> 异域的Saber-杜甫？李白？  
> ———？—贾诩？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《越绝书·外传记宝剑》：楚王曰：「何谓龙渊、泰阿、工布？」风胡子对曰：「欲知龙渊，观其状，如登高山，临深渊；……」

鸟型的使魔完全由木头拼接而成，像是三维的拼图，不需要螺丝或是胶水，完全依靠锯齿咬合在一起，竟也漂亮的成型。

技术和魔术的结合，衍生出这被姜望称为‘机关鸟’的使魔。

取名时，他言之凿凿的说是竹简中所载，却不难看出他是因一时玩性罢了。

它在Saber等人的前方慢悠悠地飞着，引领着他们前往目的地。

在晓雪伴随冯谖和Saber这对主从出发讨伐Rider之时，姜望并没有闲着，他攻读了子房留下的许多关于机关术的书籍，和魔术本身的关联并不大，于是便也尝试着做了好几个。

本是无心之举，却得到了意想不到的回报，一处用石头砌成的魔术工房。

考虑到圣杯战争本身的存在，只有可能是拥有‘阵地作成’这一固有技能的从者，Caster。

与其说是飞行，不如说是利用魔力作为动力源，顺风缓缓滑行。

冯谖沉默不语，思考着为什么消灭Rider却要前往Caster的据点。

他本是想要问姜望的，但姜望说什么时间要来不及了，几乎是赶着他们离开的。

晓雪同样默不作声，只因为临走时姜望说的奇怪的话。

‘与你们相处的时间真的很愉快。’

她只道是姜望偶尔的矫情，至少她是这么安慰自己的，不安的情绪同样在她的心头弥漫，眼皮也跳个不停。

“说的是师傅，还是冯谖呢。”

这一次的阵容是自然而然的，晓雪读不懂那些竹简古籍上的韩国小篆，为了能在将来的战斗中取得情报上的优势，姜望只得再次留守，虽然他本人也极端不情愿让晓雪再次到前线以身犯险。

姜望身上的担子比他想象的要沉重许多，必须要在自己的脑中构建一个情报中枢，装满所有可能相应召唤的从者的数据，而这很大程度上决定了圣杯战争的成败。

只不过一屋子的竹简相较于只有寥寥七骑的参战从者，多数会成为无用功，也是姜望内心有所抗拒的最大理由。

“晓雪，你没事吧，心不在焉的。”

冯谖率先打破了沉默，因为他终于猜到了姜望的计策。

一想到姜望是懒得对战略部署做解释，冯谖难免感到有些尴尬，毕竟解释在时间悖论等问题的时候，他确实让姜望浪费了不少时间。

晓雪还没来得及回答，周围的地面突然开始颤动，仿佛是翻涌的海浪，短暂地失去了固体的特性。

“来了。”

肉眼可见的魔力波动，环绕在Saber手中双剑的表面上，如同无重力状态下的液体，附着在剑身上。

戴着蝴蝶面具的许多尸人忽然出现，以难以置信的速度向他们逼近，像是无视了物理定律一般。

“看来我是不虚此行了。”

远处的女子渐渐靠近，飘逸的长发在晚风中舞动着，月光的映衬下沾染了点点银色。

“Rider。小姜真的猜中了。”

冯谖和晓雪交换了一个眼神，也愈发佩服姜望的大局观。

姜望判定了Berserker和张太清是此战中最为强力的对手，而Archer刚好克制他们，所以若想胜出，既不能一昧接受张太清的指示，也不能完全无视Archer。

Caster从金阳手中夺走了Archer的令咒，这一情报在Rider讨伐战之前便已经确认。

Assassin违背了先前的盟约，Lancer又已经退场，所以才要做出进攻Caster的姿态，让Rider误以为局势会趋向Berserker一家独大。

因此，Rider必须出手制止，甚至在这里和Saber决战。

至于原因，姜望没有点明。

“看来，年轻的子弟们也有不少优秀的人才呢。”

Rider指挥着尸人们配合无间的与Saber战斗，‘兵士练成’的固有技能让尸人的能力有了更显著的提升。

Saber从之前得出的战斗经验已经能够让她辨别对战的尸人究竟是行尸走肉，亦或是活生生的普通人。

干净利落的斩击，淡淡的，或白或灰的微光散去，那被赋予战斗能力的尸体变成了无数的碎片，再也不能成为阻挡Saber的障碍。

于此同时，视线中出现了许多黄色的光点，像极了天边的星星，如果没有那恐怖的魔力反应的话。

冯谖猛地将晓雪按倒在地，魔力形成的箭矢疾驰而过，如果不是他及时出手，她就一命呜呼了。

“是Archer。”

Rider，Saber和Archer，三骑从者。

冯谖和晓雪根本无法插手，直觉告诉他们，接下来就是三方从者的混战。

“Archer，你的Master。。。”

“无需多言。我不会让两位前进一步的。”

Archer向后蹲下，正在燃烧的长弓上是三支魔力凝聚而成的箭，蓄势待发。

“Saber，我本希望能在淹城与你见面的。”

Assassin的行动只是稍微延迟了这宿命的会面，事情的发展依旧在Rider的预想之中，尽管Assassin并没有刻意阻止Rider和Saber接触的意图。

Rider解除了让周围地形变为沙盒的宝具，她身上的魔术回路被尽数启动，萦绕身躯那淡红色的波动是溢出的魔力。

“我的魔力已经所剩无几，就在此做个了断吧。”

形兵之极，至于无形。

水之形，因高而趋下，兵之形，避实而击虚。

合军聚众，合纵驱兵。

“最终宝具，真名解放，草木皆兵。”

霎时间地面再次震动起来，相比‘不落淹城’发动之时，冲击力有过之而无不及。

周围的泥土、岩石和树木融合着，掺杂着，重组成了类人型，然后化为了一个个被Rider御使的士兵，前仆后继的冲向Archer和Saber。

与人截然不同，不论是化为骸骨，早已往生的或者是一息尚存的，都被作为‘生物’的这一特征局限着，一旦物理结构崩坏，便不再有战斗力。

而它们即便被破坏成一块块碎屑也会重新聚集成原来的模样，继续发动进攻。

Archer的箭矢起初见效甚微，或是在它们身上留下一个个窟窿，或是将部分完全销毁，但它们却不会因此停下前进的脚步。

最为重要的是，Rider没有说出的半句话，正是Archer有些分心的原因。

‘你愿意为我去死吗？’

‘那么，你愿意为我活下去吗？’

他从金阳的记忆里读取到了这个片段，与自身过去的重叠让他陷入了迷惘，他不确定，他想要得到圣杯，至少在他得到内心的答案之前。

现在的Archer甚至不知道自己为了什么而烦恼。

信念的动摇化为了动作上的犹豫。

当Archer正忙于应付那一批批出现的诡异士兵之时，Rider和Saber的对决也在进行着。

“你有将我杀死的觉悟吗，Saber？”

Rider指挥着它们牵制住Saber，他们的比拼成为了魔力消耗战。

“。。。”

Saber沉默着，手中的干将莫邪从未停止斩向那本不具有生命的无数敌人。

“Rider和Lancer决斗的结果是两个家族的毁灭。”

“。。。”

晓雪手中的金色莲花再次出现，袭向一个个奔来的敌人，击中它们的瞬间便会产生微弱的爆炸，攻击力虽然低下，但为了自保和拖延时间还不成问题。

“你能够将我斩杀吗？将承继着他们的我，在此消灭！”

她几乎是在嘶吼，对着一直不肯回应的Saber。

冯谖依靠着子房移植的魔术回路对身体的强化，和曾经学过的拳术、格斗术与它们缠斗着，有着相当的破坏力。

“不是能不能。”

Saber终于开口，Rider脸上的表情，应该是欣慰。

“而是，不得不。”

Rider驱动所有剩余的魔力，想要在此和Saber决一死战，剩余的全部兵力放弃了对冯谖和晓雪的追击，全部折返向Saber围拢。

“Master，请不要眨眼，这是最后想要告诉你的东西了。是第三课，也是最后一课。”

她将干将莫邪剑完全插入地下，只在地面留下两个小孔。

正当无数的敌人将她包围的瞬间，一黑一白两条巨龙破土而出，以摧枯拉朽之势向那数不清的人形使魔俯冲而去，一下子全部化为齑粉。

“骑士之剑承载荣誉之重。”

所有敌人被消灭的瞬间，双龙也化为了无数的光点，返还到Saber的手中，又聚成了之前的双剑。

“武士之剑承载信念之重。”

树叶在空中翻舞着，地上无数的碎块震动着，聚合着，不用再过多久便又会再次成为一个个人形的使魔，撤销着Saber的攻击效果。

“吾之剑，承生命之重。”

Saber一步步靠近Rider，面上的凝重，既是悲悯，也是觉悟。

她拿出仅有的一把武器，断掉的铁剑，指着Saber。

“Rider，抱歉了，你所追求的答案，想要看到的未来，让我来替你见证。”

是的，Rider和Saber的理想是有些接近的，像是两根树枝，虽属同源，却向不同的地方延伸着。

这是一种难以言喻的感受，冯谖像是完全理解了Saber所说的话，在那一刻，两人的频率是一致的，但是要问冯谖到底听懂了什么，或是让他复述一遍，那么他是完全做不到的。

Saber轻轻挥舞手中之剑，一阵刺眼的白光闪过。

空中飞舞的树叶全部整齐地断成两截，Rider手中的剑也变成了废铁。

“是吗，那就拜托你了。谢谢你，Saber。”

她露出了最为灿烂的笑，足以将黯淡的夜空稍微照亮的微笑，她的身体渐渐化作飘零的淡蓝色光晕，从脖颈以下已经变得半透明。

这就是Saber的剑，承载着生命的重量的‘剑’，不为取人性命于无形，而是与‘生命’紧紧联系在一起的概念。

当她取下Rider的性命，消除了她获胜的可能性的同时，也背负起了Rider的使命。

“Saber，我还有最后的一个愿望。”

“说吧，不过我可不是圣杯。”

两人相视一笑，确实是极为相近的两个人，如果在不同的时空，在不同的世界中，她们也许会是好友吧。

“我想要见识一下，龙渊剑，想要理解，那究竟是一把什么样的剑。”

说这话的时候，脑海中浮现了某个熟悉的人影。

“是吗，已经断了。真是可惜了。”

她放弃了兵圣的身份和战斗方式。

她选择作为从者，作为Assassin的Servant与Saber竭尽全力地正面战斗。

伴随着徐徐吹来的冷风，带着最后的一丝遗憾，Rider成为了夜空中无数的光点，比遥远宇宙中的星辰还要耀眼，让人有些晕眩。

“那个短命的少白头，为什么要激起我的好奇心呢，真是作孽。”

掉落的其中一只面具上伏着一只蝴蝶，应是被那栩栩如生的图案吸引而至，它扇扇翅膀，飞向了远方。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 便当发得好像有点勤，不过为了故事的发展也是无可奈何。。。
> 
> 个人其实相当喜欢每一个人物，赋予与常识中截然相反的性格侧面，真的蛮奇妙的。
> 
> 下一章预告：Saber VS Archer （巨阙）


End file.
